


After The Fall

by Natalea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will, Domestic Fluff, Escape, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal in Love, Hannibal to the Rescue, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Oral Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Les Amants Tueurs sont devenus une réalité. Désormais, à Jack Crawford de les arrêter.





	1. Les Amants Tueurs

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai rêvé d'Hannibal, et ça m'a donné envie de me lancer dans une fanfiction sur cette merveilleuse série. J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

\- Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter.

Les deux noms résonnèrent, côte à côte, dans la salle de conférence pleine à craquer. Au moins quatre cents étudiants avaient dû s’entasser dans l’amphithéâtre de l’université de Virginie – plus que la capacité maximale de la salle – et pourtant, jamais le silence n’avait été si complet, si absolu, si oppressant. La tension semblait comparable à un arc électrique : la foudre allait tomber, à chaque mot, chaque parole de l’auditeur…

Debout seul au milieu de la scène, Jack Crawford luttait contre cette hystérie collective qui voulait s’emparer de lui, le pousser dans le piège de la fascination que ressentaient tous ces jeunes enquêteurs, lui aussi… Un seul coup d’œil aux photos étalées en grand sur l’écran d’affichage tua cette tentation. Aux côtés du brillant psychiatre auquel il avait accordé sa confiance pendant plus d’un an, il voyait à présent le visage de son collègue, limier, le meilleur profileur qu’il ait jamais connu, et son ami de longue date…

Will Graham s’était tenu à sa place, il n’y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Il avait donné des cours dans cette université, il avait détaillé les actes des plus odieux criminels des Etats-Unis devant une telle assemblée… Ce rôle d’enseignant et de consultant au FBI contribuait sans doute à la foule qui se massait dans l’amphithéâtre aujourd’hui. Le professeur, le profileur qui avait rejoint les criminels… Qui avait rejoint Hannibal Lecter.

Crawford évita le regard du docteur, sur la photo qui le fixait. Voir ces visages côte à côte hérissait en lui tout ce qu’il y avait de remords, d’incompréhension, de culpabilité et d’horreur… Will avait basculé. Après tout ce temps, après toutes les mises en garde dont il avait fait l’objet, après tout ce qu’il lui avait déjà fait subir, Jack n’avait pas écouté : il avait poussé Will une fois encore par-delà la ligne, et Will n’était pas revenu… Will s’était perdu, au-delà d’une frontière qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais franchir.

\- Nous pouvons remercier le Tattler pour le surnom dont ils les ont affublés, poursuivit Jack, les mâchoires serrées en songeant à Freddie Lounds. « Les Amants Tueurs ».

Des murmures se firent entendre à ces mots, que Jack s’empressa de tempérer :

\- Bien qu’il soit impossible d’affirmer quoi que ce soit sur leur relation actuelle. Au cours de leur travail de collaboration au FBI, Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham se sont pris d’une profonde amitié. Mais ce serait oublier qu’ils ont également, chacun à leur tour et à plusieurs reprises, tenté de s’assassiner.

\- Monsieur ? intervint un des étudiants. Ils se sont quand même enfuis ensemble. Graham a aidé Lecter à s’échapper !

\- Et Will Graham lui-même vous avait déjà fait part de son désir de s’échapper avec lui, renchérit une jeune fille. 

\- Désir qu’il tentait de réprimer, objecta Crawford.

\- Apparemment sans succès.

Une rangée de rires parcourut la salle. Crawford, lui, ne riait pas. Quelque chose dans son regard ramena instantanément le silence dans l’auditoire :

\- Avant de mourir, le docteur Du Maurier suggérait une relation amoureuse entre Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham, osa reprendre l’un des étudiants. Et à Florence, Lecter a même façonné le corps d’un homme pour lui donner la forme d’un cœur, un cœur offert à Graham, dans la chapelle dont ils avaient parlé ensemble lorsqu’ils projetaient de s’échapper !

\- Je reconnais tous ces faits, jeune homme, je vous remercie, répondit Crawford d’un air las.

La pensée des meurtres de Will et Lecter lui était déjà insupportable. Alors l’idée que des visions d’une autre nature lui parasitent l’esprit…

Rassemblant ses notes, Crawford changea d’image :

\- Nous pouvons affirmer que le meurtre de Francis Dolarhyde était non prémédité, et, au moins au début, de la légitime défense. Il est la première victime que Graham et Lecter aient tuée ensemble. Ensuite, comme vous l’avez si justement fait remarquer, jeune homme, le meurtre de Bédélia Du Maurier représente une évolution. Le docteur Du Maurier a été retrouvée assise à une table, richement vêtue, dans son appartement parisien. Graham et Lecter l’ont droguée, maintenue en vie, et contrainte à ingérer petit à petit ses deux jambes et ses deux bras, ne laissant que le tronc et la tête. Il y a fort à supposer qu’au cours de ce petit rituel, qui aura duré plusieurs jours, Lecter et Graham aient également dîné de la chair du docteur Du Maurier. Ce meurtre, mis en scène, organisé, exécuté de sang-froid, élimine les derniers doutes qu’il était possible d’avoir au sujet de Will Graham. Nous savions déjà que Lecter était un tueur déterminé. Avec le meurtre du docteur Du Maurier, il devient évident que Graham a lui aussi consciemment embrassé ce choix.

Nouvelle diapositive :

\- Depuis, pour ce que nous en savons, Lecter et Graham ont semé une série de cadavres en France et en Autriche. Lorsqu’ils tuent ensemble, leurs meurtres sont particulièrement élaborés : ils semblent avoir développé un intérêt certain pour la reproduction d’œuvres d’art… Intérêt que l’on connaissait déjà à Lecter. Lecter est sans aucun doute le plus actif des deux : il n’associe pas toujours Graham à ses meurtres, mais, lorsqu’ils tuent à deux, leurs mises en scène sont plus spectaculaires, plus grandioses, plus…

\- Passionnelles ?

Crawford maudit l’étudiant qui venait d’exprimer ce que tous pensaient en eux-mêmes :

\- Exactement, se força-t-il à répondre. C’est comme s’ils s’exaltaient l’un l’autre. Comme s’ils voulaient donner le meilleur d’eux-mêmes, s’impressionner, s’offrir des cadeaux, peut-être…

Tout le professionnalisme du monde ne parvint pas à lui faire continuer plus longtemps : Crawford changea de diapositive :

\- Graham est le moins actif des deux, mais il lui arrive également de tuer seul. Lorsqu’il le fait, il s’en prend plus volontiers  à des malfrats, des rebus de la société, comme une déformation de son précédent travail d’enquêteur.

\- Graham aurait peut-être encore une conscience ? suggéra un étudiant.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu’il en a une. Lecter aussi en a une : elle n’a simplement pas les mêmes critères que la vôtre. Lecter tue ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin, mais aussi ceux qui l’exaspèrent. Ceux qui l’offensent, qu’il estime impolis ou indignes de vivre. Parfois, il tue également pour s’amuser, provoquer, et c’est là sa plus grande faiblesse : il ne peut lutter contre sa propre curiosité.

\- Cette attitude lui aura rapporté Will Graham.

Crawford soupira d’agacement :

\- Jamais Lecter n’a été aussi proche de se faire arrêter que lorsqu’il s’est montré curieux envers Will Graham. Notre seule erreur aura été de lui donner l’occasion de s’échapper.

\- Alors vous voulez parier sur le fait qu’il reproduira cette faiblesse ?

Crawford secoua la tête :

\- Avec Graham à ses côtés, j’en doute. Will Graham est un enquêteur entrainé, performant, sans doute meilleur que nous tous réunis dans cette salle. Il connait les procédures de la police, il connait les enquêteurs personnellement, il est capable de se mettre à notre place, de _penser_ comme nous. Si Lecter s’engage dans une voie dangereuse, Graham le sentira et le protégera. Il est capable de prévoir la moindre de nos actions, trois coups à l’avance. De plus…

Crawford sentit tous les muscles de son cou se crisper, mais il devait le dire :

\- A présent que Lecter a attiré Graham à lui, je doute qu’il ressente le besoin de « reproduire à nouveau la même faiblesse », comme vous dites… Il a eu ce qu’il voulait. Il a harcelé Graham pendant de longues années, et à présent, Graham l’a rejoint. Il a tout ce que sa curiosité pouvait désirer, et sans doute assez pour une vie entière. Le lien qui les unit est…

Crawford se frotta les yeux, conscients que tous, dans l’auditoire, restaient suspendus à ses lèvres :

\- Le lien qui les unit est spécial, conclut-il. On ne le brisera pas, jamais.

La salle demeura silencieuse. Alors, levant la main, une étudiante demanda :

\- Comment vous proposez-vous de les arrêter, dans ce cas ?

Crawford se força à prononcer les mots :

\- On en capture un, dit-il, pour piéger l’autre.

 

 


	2. Interlude : Avant la Chute

Le sang ruisselait sur les mains de Will, noir sous l’éclat de la Lune, noir, comme Hannibal le lui avait promis… Dans cet instant de frénésie, la douleur n’était rien. Peu importaient les blessures qui mordaient sa chair, les cicatrices à peine refermées, et celles qui viendraient… Le corps de Francis Dolarhyde gisait par terre à ses pieds. Le sang s’épanouissait le long du dallage en une mosaïque infinie, abstraite. Il soulignait les bras étendus en croix, auréolait le visage baigné d’une étrange béatitude, et Will vit dans ce dessin parfait l’image de ses propres illusions, sacrifiées… Crucifiées sous l’autel de la Lune.

Le Grand Dragon Rouge s’en était allé, un autre avait pris sa place. Un dragon à deux têtes.

A quelques mètres à peine, Hannibal se redressait, essoufflé, recouvert de ce sang noir qu’ils avaient versé ensemble…

Ensemble… Alors même que Dolarhyde rendait son dernier soupir, Will ressentait encore dans ses veines ces instants parfaits, absolus, où toutes les barrières étaient tombées, où tous les doutes s’étaient faits cendres : Hannibal et lui avaient combattu ensemble, et d’une seule main, d’un seul ballet, d’un seul souffle, ils avaient abattu ce monstre qui prétendait se dresser sur leur route…

Loin de s’apaiser, cette communion résonna en lui : il la sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps, chacun de ses muscles, chaque goutte de son propre sang, au creux de ses os… L’instant qu’il venait de vivre, il en avait rêvé pendant trois ans. Trois années qui avaient vu Hannibal disparaitre de sa vie… Trois années de désert, de mensonges et de faux-semblants, envers les autres et envers lui-même…

Toutes les nuits, Will rêvait de cette nuit terrible où Hannibal l’avait laissé pour s’enfuir, avec pour châtiment de sa trahison le cadavre d’Abigail… En une seconde, les fantasmes des semaines écoulées s’étaient effondrés. La complicité, les projets d’évasion, ce piège mené de concert avec Crawford et qui avait fini par devenir un piège pour lui-même, un projet qui malgré lui le séduisait, auquel il avait voulu croire, se laisser succomber…

Il ne l’avait pas fait. Il avait dit non à Hannibal cette nuit-là. Il l’avait refusé. Et Hannibal était parti…

Aujourd’hui, après trois années de cavale et d’emprisonnement, ils se tenaient à nouveau l’un en face de l’autre, libres, unis par cette chose glacée, tordue et noire au fond d’eux-mêmes…

Toute sa vie, Will avait été poursuivi par ses démons. Par les démons des autres, qui entraient en lui, le massacraient, le détruisaient… Avec Hannibal, c’était différent. Ça avait toujours été différent. Les démons d’Hannibal jouaient bien avec les siens.

Reprenant son souffle, celui qui avait été son psychiatre pendant près d’un an s’approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Will la saisit. La communion en lui montait par vagues, se répandait, irradiait, effondrant les barrières des conventions et de la société, balayant la morale, le bien et le mal, tout ce qui avait un jour pu compter à ses yeux. Désormais, il n’y avait plus qu’Hannibal, et sa main dans la sienne.

Tuer Dolarhyde les avait transformés à jamais. Dans la mort, ils étaient devenus plus que des hommes, plus que des monstres, mais bien un seul être, un seul cœur, une seule chair. Will venait de goûter à quelque chose, une chose mille fois fantasmée, au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous : une compréhension au-delà de toute limite. Au-delà de l’enfer et de la conscience, loin dans les tréfonds de l’esprit humain, dans sa tragique et terrible beauté.

En contemplant les yeux d’Hannibal à cet instant, blessé de toutes parts, meurtri dans son corps et dans son âme, Will atteignit un état de grâce, comme il n’aurait jamais espéré en rêver. Car Hannibal se tenait là, devant lui, ses bras l’agrippant et le retenant, dans ce combat qui avait toujours été le leur… et Will réalisait qu’il ne s’était jamais senti davantage à sa place. Nulle part ailleurs, cette sensation de chaleur ne l’avait possédé, cette intimité, cette confiance, cette lueur qui chassait tout le reste, éclipsait le calme et la raison, le danger, pour ne laisser place qu’à cette seule absolue certitude : être en sécurité… Être exactement là où il était censé être… Avec lui.

Will baissa les yeux. Cette révélation le submergeait de toutes parts, et il sut à cet instant qu’il n’aurait plus la force de la combattre. Il ne le voulait plus. Il abdiquait. Il avait trop souffert dans sa vie pour dire non une fois de plus au seul homme qui avait su donner un sens à sa vie, qui avait su voir au fond de lui, plus loin que la chair… Il ne supporterait pas de livrer une fois encore son existence au vide, à l’illusion d’une normalité qu’il n’atteindrait jamais, où son univers tout entier se découperait en criant son absence : « Hannibal ! »…

Will n’osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Tout ce qui avait fait de lui le profiler qu’il était était en train de l’abandonner. Sa volonté s’écoulait de lui, nouait ses bras à ceux d’Hannibal, ses mains aux siennes…

« Je l’aime », martelait son esprit. « Je l’aime. Peu importe ce qu’il est, peu importe ce qu’il a fait… Je n’ai jamais aimé personne comme je l’ai aimé lui. Que le ciel et l’enfer me pardonnent cet amour… »

Et, tandis que ce sentiment montait en lui, les ténèbres grossissaient : ce monstre toujours entraperçu au fond de lui-même, ce vampire assoiffé de sang qu’il avait renié, rejeté, emprisonné dans les méandres les plus noirs de son esprit torturé… Hannibal l’avait vu, ce monstre. Il l’avait aimé. Et, au fil des années, il l’avait guidé en dehors du labyrinthe…

Le monstre était libre à présent. Le monstre s’était repu du sang de Dolarhyde au clair de Lune : il ne se terrerait plus jamais. Will l’avait embrassé. Et Hannibal aussi…

Comment décrire cette étreinte ? Comment décrire le fracas de deux âmes unies dans le crime, le sang et la mort ? Y avait-il un jour eu amour plus terrible ? Et plus pur, en même temps…

Will sentait le corps puissant d’Hannibal contre le sien. Il perçut son odeur subtile et salée, toujours la même, après toutes ces années… Cette odeur qu’il s’était retenu de désirer, mais dont il s’abreuvait aujourd’hui, sans retenue. Sa présence l’enivrait, comme elle l’avait toujours fait : comment avait-il pu résister ?

Hannibal inclina son visage contre le sien. Ses cheveux le frôlaient, son souffle caressait sa peau :

\- C’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu pour vous, Will, murmura-t-il. Pour nous deux.

« Pour nous deux »…

Will resserra son étreinte sur le docteur. Il savait désormais que pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il ne lâcherait plus jamais ce corps uni au sien. Et cette perspective le tordait, le terrifiait, éveillait en lui les derniers vestiges de conscience et d’humanité qui subsistaient.

Will Graham avait été profiler pour le FBI. Il avait enquêté, enseigné, traqué des monstres dont le pire de tous se tenait incontestablement dans ses bras à cet instant même. En dépit de ses faiblesses, il avait été un homme bon, ou, si ce n’était un homme bon, un homme juste. Une part de lui demeurerait à jamais horrifiée par l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour l’Eventreur de Chesapeake, Il Mostro, Hannibal le Cannibale. Horrifiée par ces ténèbres au fond de lui, qu’il venait d’embrasser… Et par le plaisir qu’il avait eu à le faire.

Cette minuscule part de lucidité hurlait à présent en lui : « Tu ne peux pas, Will ! Tu ne peux pas ! ».

Et en effet, Will ne pouvait pas. Perché en haut de cette falaise, il était incapable de renoncer à l’inexprimable perfection qu’il s’était découvert avec Hannibal, au plus noir de la nuit, sous la lumière des damnés.

Il l’aimait. Incapable de le haïr, de le trahir ou de le tuer. Incapable de vivre, avec ou sans lui.

L’essence de ce dilemme le déchirait alors même qu’Hannibal s’agrippait à lui pour l’étreindre, et qu’à travers ses dernières forces qui l’abandonnaient, Will lui répondait la même chose…

« Il le faut, Will », criait sa conscience. « Si tu sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, alors, il le faut. Pense à ce que vous deviendriez si vous surviviez ensemble à cette nuit. Tu l’as peut-être embrassé, tu t’es peut-être damné, mais… Tu peux encore faire ce qu’il faut. Vivre en monstre à ses côtés, ou mourir avec lui, en homme de bien… ».

Will ferma les yeux. Il sut, à la tension du corps d’Hannibal qui se relâchait, que le docteur avait lu dans son esprit peut-être bien avant que lui-même ne le fasse. Cette unique étreinte, c’était à la fois sa victoire et sa défaite. C’était tout ce qu’il avait jamais désiré.

Alors, lorsque Will les fit basculer par-dessus la falaise, Hannibal ne résista pas : plus rien ne le retenait.

Ensemble, ils chutèrent.

 

 

 


	3. Love Among The Ruins

Seul à son bureau, Jack Crawford relisait encore et encore les mêmes paragraphes du dossier depuis déjà vingt minutes. Du temps où Bella était en vie, il faisait son possible pour séparer sa vie privée de son travail. Rares étaient les fois où il ramenait des dossiers à la maison, et, lorsqu’il le faisait, le regard à la fois soucieux, sévère et compatissant de son épouse venait l’en détourner. Bella avait toujours eu ce pouvoir, et elle avait toujours été la seule à le posséder. A présent, Bella n’était plus. Jack éprouvait quelques scrupules à piétiner sa mémoire ainsi en rapportant tous ses dossiers avec lui, mais il était passé outre… Peut-être qu’une part de lui espérait toujours voir son souvenir surgir dans l’encadrement de la porte, avec ce même air désapprobateur qu’il adorait tant, pour lui proposer de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Ou peut-être que l’affaire sur laquelle il enquêtait avait tout simplement aboli les frontières de sa vie privée…

Will et Hannibal s’étaient frayé un chemin dans sa vie, dans son intimité, dans son cœur. Il les avait tous les deux reçus chez lui en diverses occasions, ils avaient diné à sa table et lui à la leur, ils avaient connu Bella… Ils s’étaient mutuellement infligé des blessures qui n’appartenaient pas qu’aux simples ennemis…

Les blessures infligées par nos amis sont les plus dures. Car en fin de compte, une fois que la peine, le chaos et l’agitation sont retombés, ce sont les seules qui restent. Les seules qui comptent. Et elles laissent une marque tangible au fond de l’âme…

Jack frissonna. Le feu brûlait dans la petite cheminée de son cabinet de travail, mais il ne le réchauffait pas. Bella était morte depuis longtemps. Partie, pour toujours, comme Will et Hannibal. Si Jack leur remettait un jour la main dessus, il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il trouverait en face de lui… Hannibal, à coup sûr, serait resté le même. Mais Will…

Jack ferma les yeux. Imaginer Will faisait naître en lui toute la culpabilité avec laquelle il s’efforçait de vivre, depuis ce jour terrible où il avait découvert le cadavre de Dolarhyde. Le grand dragon rouge avait été massacré, il n’y avait pas d’autres mots. La quantité astronomique de sang que l’on avait retrouvée sur les lieux témoignait qu’il avait fait payer cher la rançon de sa vie. Mais le résultat restait le même. Deux hommes s’en étaient pris à Dolarhyde, deux hommes avaient abattu ce monstre formidable, et deux hommes manquaient à l’appel…

Sur le moment, Jack n’avait pas compris. Pas osé comprendre… Il avait envoyé des escouades entières de policiers fouiller les environs, la mort dans l’âme à l’idée de retrouver le corps de son ami Will, et le cannibale échappé…

Mais la vérité était pire. Dolarhyde avait apporté une caméra sur les lieux, ce jour-là. Malgré elle, tombée selon un angle étrange, la caméra avait immortalisé ce que Jack n’aurait jamais osé concevoir, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous…

Hannibal et Will avaient tué Dolarhyde. Dans ces quelques images filmées dans le noir, Jack aurait été incapable de dire lequel était l’un, lequel était l’autre, tant leurs corps bougeaient de concert, tant leurs mouvements s’accordaient avec une précision parfaite, mortelle… Pour la première fois, Jack avait véritablement eu un aperçu de la fusion mentale qu’effectuait Will avec les meurtriers qu’il traquait. Car à cet instant-là, Hannibal et Will ne faisaient plus qu’un. Leur volonté de vivre s’était unie pour abattre leur ennemi. Et l’ennemi avait succombé…

Jack enfouit sa tête entre les mains sous l’assaut du souvenir, insoutenable, mais son esprit ne lui accorda aucune grâce. Quelque chose en lui voulait croire qu’il aurait pu vivre avec le meurtre de Dolarhyde qu’il venait de voir. Mais il y avait la suite. Il y avait les dernières images enregistrées par la caméra, avant que le FBI ne la retrouve… Il y avait Will, dans les bras d’Hannibal. Et l’instant d’après, la chute…

Jack se frotta les yeux. Ces images, il ne les avait pas montrées à ses étudiants. Voir le triomphe dans leurs regards lui aurait été insupportable. La preuve qu’Hannibal et Will formaient bien désormais les Amants Tueurs… La preuve de la disgrâce du FBI, tourné en dérision devant le pays entier, bel et bien baisé, baisé et en beauté, Jack Crawford le premier…

Jack se recula dans son fauteuil, désireux d’oublier dans les flammes, de s’y perdre, hypnotisé par leur danse… S’il n’y avait que sa réputation et celle du FBI en jeu, peut-être aurait-il pu l’endurer. Comme n’importe quel agent, il avait parfois été amené au bord du scandale dans le cadre d’affaires difficiles… Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack éprouvait véritablement le sentiment d’avoir commis une faute. D’avoir été aveugle, d’avoir refusé de voir… Le service entier se jouait de lui, et il le méritait.

Jack secoua la tête : « Ressaisis-toi », voulut-il se dire. « Il n’y a qu’une façon de réparer les choses et tu le sais. Il n’y a qu’une façon d’arranger ce désastre, de payer pour tes erreurs à défaut d’apaiser ta conscience… »

Jack n’aspirait aucunement à la rédemption. Il avait changé Will Graham en tueur et il le regretterait pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il était de sa responsabilité, à présent, de l’empêcher de nuire. Chaque vie volée, chaque instant de liberté passé en compagnie du Docteur alourdissait sa faute. Jack ignorait jusqu’à qu’elle point sa culpabilité le laisserait respirer…

Alors, replongeant dans le dossier une fois de plus, Jack lut le paragraphe suivant.

Après la chute de Will et Lecter, Jack avait fait sonder la mer en contrebas du précipice. Une tâche difficile, car ici les eaux se précipitaient sur les rochers sans discontinuer, et, après la blessure de deux plongeurs, ses supérieurs lui avaient fait comprendre que le dossier avait tout intérêt à être classé au plus vite, avec la mention « Présumés Morts » inscrite en rouge en haut de la fiche.

La débâcle n’avait pas plu au FBI. Le fait que Jack Crawford ait une fois de plus fait appel à Will Graham, un agent instable ne manifestant aucun enthousiasme pour la tâche (et un attachement avéré pour le Docteur), le fait que cet agent ait échappé à leur contrôle pour se retourner contre eux, facilitant de même la fuite d’un des criminels les plus dangereux du pays, le tout dans un bain de sang… Le FBI voulait classer l’affaire. Le FBI voulait minimiser les faits, étouffer dans l’œuf la controverse qui ne manquerait pas de les éclabousser…

La presse s’était vue imposer un contrôle sévère, Freddie Lounds en tête. Personne n’avait eu accès au moindre détail du dossier. Les quelques agents qui s’étaient risqués à livrer des commentaires furent aussitôt rétrogradés. Cela servit d’exemple pour les autres, et très vite, on annonça simplement dans les journaux que le meurtrier Francis Dolarhyde était mort, tué par l’agent spécial Will Graham, malheureusement décédé de ses blessures. L’évasion et la mort d’Hannibal furent mentionnées comme un fait parallèle, sans davantage de détails. Ironiquement, cette version des faits donnait Will en héros. Des funérailles militaires lui furent accordées en grandes pompes, et pendant un temps, Jack se risqua à pleurer son ami, coupable mais soulagé que Will ait malgré tout eu le bon geste, à la toute fin…

Et puis, les meurtres avaient commencé. Par habitude – par paranoïa ? – Jack avait continué de garder un œil sur le site d’Interpol, comme une vieille routine si profondément ancrée en lui qu’il n’y prêtait guère plus d’attention. Jusqu’au jour où une affaire avait explosé à son regard.

« Ce sont eux. »

Il l’avait su, à la seconde où il avait vu la première photo, sans avoir besoin de lire le dossier ou d’en apprendre davantage. Il l’avait su, et il s’était rué sur son téléphone pour contacter les agents en charge de l’enquête.

Un homme avait été tué deux semaines plus tôt à Paris, à quelques rues du quartier touristique du Louvre. On avait retrouvé le corps dans la cave d’une boutique de vin dont il était le propriétaire. Placé debout contre le mur du fond, l’homme était maintenu en place par une treille de lierre artificiel, dont il se servait pour décorer sa vitrine. Un examen complémentaire avait démontré que c’était ce même lierre que l’on avait serré autour de son cou jusqu’à l’étouffer.

\- C’est Lycurgue, avait dit Jack Crawford à l’inspecteur de la police française chargé de l’enquête.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Le mythe de Lycurgue. Un roi d’Asie Mineure, qui avait manqué de respect à Dionysos, le dieu du vin. En châtiment, une nymphe lui est apparue pour se changer en lierre, la plante attribut du dieu, et il est mort étouffé dans son étreinte…

L’inspecteur au bout du fil avait semblé le prendre pour un fou, et Jack avait alors conclu la conversation. S’il voulait que ses supérieurs le prennent au sérieux, il devait s’y prendre calmement, procéder par étapes. Rassembler des preuves solides avant de demander la réouverture du dossier. Aussi dans les jours qui avaient suivi, s’excusant pour son manque de clarté, il avait envoyé le dossier d’Hannibal et Will à la police française, contenant notamment les photos des meurtres les plus mis en scène de Lecter, et il avait conjuré ses homologues de procéder à une vérification complète des organes du corps avant de conclure le rapport d’autopsie.

Les deux reins étaient manquants. Ce nombre, plus que tout le reste, avait convaincu Jack que ses pires craintes s’étaient réalisées. L’inspecteur de la police française, choqué par la nature subtile et inhabituelle du crime, avait semblé lui prêter davantage d’attention, et lui avait avoué qu’avant sa mort, le marchand de vin était soupçonné de couper ses produits les plus chers afin d’augmenter son stock…

Il n’en avait pas fallu davantage à Jack. Le lendemain, il s’était présenté devant ses supérieurs avec l’avis motivé de la police française. Un second meurtre, quelques semaines plus tard, avait achevé de lui donner raison.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? avaient demandé ses supérieurs. Cela fait deux mois depuis la mort de Dolarhyde ! Tout le monde les croyait morts ! Pourquoi rompre leur couverture de façon aussi voyante, pourquoi nous indiquer où ils sont, et comment diable sont-ils arrivés en Europe ?

Jack n’avait pas de réponses à ces questions, excepté la dernière :

\- Vous m’avez ordonné de clore le dossier, avait-il reproché. Puisqu’ils étaient censés être morts, il n’y avait aucune raison de surveiller les aéroports. Ils le savaient, ils en ont profité.

Il n’avait jamais rien ajouté, satisfait de flirter avec l’insubordination, et de la lueur de rancune dans le regard de ceux qui ne l’avaient pas cru… Mais c’était une maigre satisfaction.

Aujourd’hui, six mois après ce premier meurtre, Jack contemplait les photos de tous ceux qui avaient suivi, étalés sur son bureau. Hannibal et Will n’étaient pas restés longtemps à Paris : cela, il aurait été prêt à le parier. Paris appartenait au temps qu’Hannibal avait passé en cavale avec Bédélia : Paris et Florence… Pour entamer sa nouvelle vie avec Will à ses côtés, Jack se doutait qu’Hannibal voudrait quelque chose de plus exclusif, quelque chose qui n’appartenait qu’à eux…

Le Docteur et Will lui avaient donné raison en semant la mort à Vienne. Alors seulement, Jack avait commencé à se dire qu’ils ne cherchaient pas à passer inaperçus. Qu’ils voulaient qu’il sache, lui, Jack Crawford, qu’il sache où ils se trouvaient, ce qu’ils faisaient ensemble, ou, du moins, qu’ils ne voulaient pas avoir à vivre leur « amour » en cachette…

Combien de temps cela durerait-il, Jack n’aurait su le dire. Les premiers feux de la Lune de miel finiraient par s’éteindre pour laisser place à la prudence. Alors, le plus grand danger serait qu’Hannibal et Will entrent en hibernation, se fondent dans la masse et se perdent, pour un an, dix ans, le temps que le FBI les oublie…

Jack n’avait pas l’intention de laisser cela se produire. Un poisson déjà ferré était deux fois plus difficile à attraper, lui avait un jour dit Will. Mais aujourd’hui la saison de la pêche était ouverte. Ce qu’il fallait à Jack, c’était un appât. Un appât suffisamment juteux pour que ni l’un ni l’autre n’y résiste, mais suffisamment discret pour qu’ils ne flairent pas le piège…

Pensif, Jack contempla les scènes où Hannibal et Will avaient reproduit un célèbre tableau d’Edward Burne-Jones. Un préraphaëlite… Il aurait dû se douter qu’Hannibal aimait ce genre de peinture. C’était le titre, pourtant, qui l’inquiétait.

« Love among the ruins ».

Sur l’original, Burne-Jones avait peint un couple enlacé au milieu des vestiges d’une cité antique, un buisson de roses fleurissant à leurs côtés… Dans leur version, Hannibal et Will avaient disposé un couple sur un lit de roses, tendrement unis, mais c’étaient eux, le véritable couple, les véritables héros de la scène… Que vouliez-vous dire, Will ? Que vouliez-vous dire, Docteur Lecter ? Que votre union triomphera, même si elle cause la ruine du monde ?

Jack secoua la tête. Le tableau original était conservé en Angleterre : si Hannibal l’avait vu de visu, cela remontait à des années. Il n’y avait pas de tableaux préraphaëlites à Vienne…

Saisi d’une soudaine inspiration, Jack se leva pour parcourir les rayons de sa bibliothèque. En dehors de l’Italie, il n’avait jamais visité aucun pays d’Europe, mais Bella avait malgré tout veillé à faire de leur foyer une demeure cultivée. Jack avait hérité d’elle quelques notions d’histoire de l’art – loin d’être aussi poussées que celles du Docteur, évidemment, mais rien de déshonorant… Et Bella lui avait également légué des ouvrages.

Balayant les nombreux traités de criminologie qui avaient hanté ses jeunes années de service, Jack s’empara de Rembrandt, Rubens et Vermeer. Il ignora le Moyen Âge pour parcourir la Renaissance et le siècle d’or. Brueghel, Van Eyck, Memling, Cranach et Dürer étaient désormais ses maîtres… Les peintres des écoles du Nord, méconnus, malaimés des américains, mais qui trouveraient sans nul doute grâce aux yeux d’un érudit du vieux continent comme Hannibal Lecter…

Etalant le fruit de ses recherches sur le bureau, Jack se fia à Internet pour développer son projet. Will et Hannibal étaient à Vienne : ils le lui avaient fait savoir, et ils ne le laisseraient pas les prendre là-bas. Il devait les attirer dans son propre piège…

Les deux complices devaient se douter qu’il avait ordonné par le biais d’Interpol que tous les accès des plus grands musées d’Europe soient étroitement surveillés. Cela demandait un travail monstre, mais à l’heure qu’il était, la photo des deux hommes avait tant circulé aux informations internationales et dans les rues des plus grandes capitales que Will et Hannibal ne pourraient pas faire un pas au Kunsthistorisches Museum de Vienne sans se faire reconnaitre. Ils ne s’y risqueraient pas. Non, pour endormir leur méfiance, il fallait les amener autre part… Ils ne devaient pas prévoir de rester en Autriche très longtemps s’ils y avaient laissé des traces…

Contemplant la carte de l’Europe qu’il avait convoquée sur son écran, Jack demeura pensif. Il avait éliminé l’Autriche, l’Italie et la France. Le tableau de Burne-Jones dénotait un élan romantique, un goût pour ce mouvement particulier de la peinture anglaise, mais Jack ne pensait pas qu’Hannibal se rendrait à Londres… La ville était trop laide, trop moderne pour ses exigences esthétiques. 

Non. Pour le tenter, il fallait une ville ancienne. Lecter n’avait pas choisi Vienne par hasard : son escapade avec Will lui avait inspiré l’envie du Nord… Une ville de dimensions modestes, historique, authentique. Une ville encore liée au monde rural, car Will n’était pas un citadin : s’il vivait avec Hannibal, ils s’installeraient sans doute non loin d’une capitale, mais à l’écart, à la campagne. Will désirerait la solitude calme de la nature, et Hannibal la possibilité d’une vie culturelle riche…

Jack déplaça son regard vers le Nord. Les Pays-Bas et leurs peintres poétiques lui sourirent. Il avait demandé à Interpol de surveiller le Rijksmuseum, comme tous les autres grands musées d’Europe… Mais si on laissait du temps s’écouler ? Si on laissait Interpol lui témoigner publiquement son irritation et son manque croissant de moyens ? Si la surveillance se relâchait imperceptiblement, peu à peu, mois après mois…

Il y aurait des morts. Jack le sut à l’instant même où le plan se cristallisait dans son esprit. Pour attraper les Amants Tueurs, il devrait faire preuve de patience, et cette patience aurait un prix. Il devrait laisser Hannibal et Will agir en toute impunité, dans les ombres, si tel était leur souhait, pendant au moins un an… Mais il les aurait. Il voyait déjà le piège se refermer, à portée de ses mains…

Attrapant son téléphone, Jack vérifia l’heure aux Pays-Bas et composa le numéro :

\- Je suis l’agent Jack Crawford, du FBI, dit-il à la femme parfaitement bilingue qui lui répondit. Je voudrais parler au conservateur du Rijksmuseum.

 


	4. Interlude : Après la Chute

Will ne se rappelait plus de rien après la chute. Il avait senti le choc de l’eau glacée se refermer sur eux, le corps d’Hannibal étroitement enlacé au sien… Et puis plus rien. Un grand néant dans lequel il avait flotté, à l’abri du froid et des rochers, l’esprit en paix, enfin, pour la première fois peut-être depuis des années… Il avait remis son destin à la falaise. Il ignorait s’il vivrait ou mourrait, ce qu’il désirait, ce qui serait le mieux pour lui, pour la morale, pour tous : ce choix, il l’avait abandonné à sa chute. Et la chute l’avait épargné.

Will sut que son destin était scellé à l’instant même où il ouvrit les yeux. Il était en vie. Si une force supérieure avait voulu les empêcher de basculer, Hannibal et lui, elle aurait pu se faire entendre à l’instant où il avait plongé dans le vide… Mais non. Dieu, le hasard, le destin, le bien et le mal, toutes ces forces obscures qui régissaient les royaumes des hommes, ces forces l’avaient laissé en vie. Malgré ce que cela impliquait…

Egaré, Will regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé dans des draps blancs qui sentaient le frais. Une seule tentative pour se redresser lui renvoya l’écho de ses blessures, démultipliées. Il avait mal partout. Un seul coup d’œil à ses plaies lui apprit qu’on les avait nettoyées, soignées et pansées. Will reconnut la main d’Hannibal.

Se redressant malgré tout, il fut en mesure de détailler la chambre : c’était une grande pièce nue et moderne, meublée dans une palette de gris et de blancs, avec une large baie vitrée ouvrant sur la forêt. Où qu’ils soient, ils n’avaient probablement pas quitté l’Etat. Le Soleil brillait haut dans le ciel comme en début d’après-midi. C’était une sublime journée d’hiver.

Confus, Will se rendit compte qu’il était presque nu entre les draps : le Docteur ne lui avait laissé que ses sous-vêtements. Aucune trace du reste de ses affaires dans la chambre, mais de toute façon, Will doutait que ses jambes aient pu le porter hors du lit. Il se résolut donc à attendre, décelant pour la première fois dans l’air une odeur de bacon grillé.

Cette pensée le fit sourire, avec un cynisme devenu familier. Etait-ce le propriétaire de cette chambre qui rôtissait ainsi de façon alléchante ? Il était curieux de penser que cette idée ne l’avait jamais horrifié. C’était ce qui faisait sa valeur en tant que profileur aux yeux de Jack : il ne jugeait pas, jamais, il s’appropriait. Il comprenait les pires désirs, les pires pulsions… Dès l’instant où sa carrière l’avait mené à croiser la route d’Hannibal, il avait compris le cannibalisme comme un autre homme comprendrait la peine ou l’émotion d’un ami. Son esprit n’avait pas ce réflexe primaire, instinctif, de dresser des barrières face à ce qui le révulsait… Parce que cela ne le révulsait pas.

Etendu sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Will laissait ces réflexions s’écouler en lui comme un flot harmonieux, sans chercher à les maitriser. Qu’il était bon de pouvoir se sentir libre de s’accepter entièrement. De ne plus avoir à jouer un rôle pour qui que ce soit, pas même sa propre conscience. Will sentait la décision se cristalliser en lui avec un plaisir infini, à mesure que l’odeur réveillait ses sens totalement : il avait laissé le choix à la falaise lorsqu’il avait plongé. Vivre ou mourir. Héros, ou meurtrier. La chute avait choisi : à présent, sans réserve, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Will était avec Hannibal.

La porte s’ouvrit à cet instant. Will ne fit pas d’effort pour se redresser, sachant que le Docteur percevrait son éveil à l’instant où il poserait les yeux sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hannibal portait un plateau d’argent délicatement ouvragé, où trônait un somptueux déjeuner. Il était évident qu’il avait lui-même eu le temps de se doucher, de se soigner et de se changer : il avait revêtu une chemise d’un beau gris acier et un pantalon noir des plus simples. Will remarqua aussitôt, avec l’œil exercé que donne l’habitude, que ces vêtements n’étaient pas les siens : ils n’avaient pas la carrure ajustée des habituels costumes du Docteur. Peu importait. Après ce qu’ils avaient vécu, Hannibal avait l’air aussi triomphant qu’un roi.

\- Vous êtes réveillé, dit-il en déposant le plateau au bout du lit.

Ses lèvres se fendirent d’un sourire, ce sourire sibyllin qui perturba à peine ses traits, soulevant les pointes de ses yeux, tout juste, pour les transformer… Will connaissait bien ce sourire. Il l’avait détesté, admiré, haï. Il transformait Hannibal de façon extraordinaire : révélant ses émotions tout en les cachant, en un jeu subtil de clair-obscur. Combien de fois Will avait-il, malgré lui, désiré ce sourire pour lui-même ? Cherché à le provoquer, et joui du plaisir de l’obtenir ? Il aimait la nuance d’affection et de fierté qu’Hannibal laissait poindre lorsqu’il s’adressait particulièrement à lui…

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le Docteur en s’asseyant à son chevet.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Douze heures. Un repos mérité, bien qu’il vous en faudrait davantage.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- En sécurité.

Hannibal répondait de sa voix tranquille, posée. Il y avait quelque chose d’infiniment réconfortant à s’en remettre enfin entièrement à lui. Plus que jamais à cet instant, et même s’il lui était douloureux de l’évoquer, Will comprit comment Abigail avait pu s’abandonner aux bras du Docteur en sachant parfaitement qu’il allait l’égorger. Si Hannibal lui avait demandé de se blottir contre lui à l’instant, un couteau à la main, il lui aurait obéi. Car jamais son esprit et son cœur n’avaient été plus tranquilles.

\- Vous n’avez pas à vous soucier de ces choses-là pour l’instant, poursuivit Hannibal comme en écho à ses pensées. Crawford et ses hommes vont nous croire morts. Ils n’ont aucune raison de venir nous chercher ici, et le propriétaire de cette maison ne risque plus de nous causer d’ennuis.

Will le fixa dans les yeux en écoutant cela. Il se heurta au regard serein d’Hannibal : le Docteur le testait… Appréhendait sa réaction face à ce meurtre avoué sans détours… Comme devant le conducteur qu’il avait abattu devant lui au moment de s’enfuir, Will ne réagit pas :

\- Merci de m’avoir soigné, dit-il.

Alors, dans ces iris noirs, Will vit le sourire du Docteur éclore et s’épanouir :

\- Je vous en prie, répondit-il avec son éternelle courtoisie. Ce dragon a bien failli nous avoir, mais nous l’avons terrassé, tels saint Georges et saint Michel.

Will hocha la tête. Le souvenir du meurtre de Dolarhyde suscitait en lui une brûlure, un appétit dont la démesure commençait tout juste à lui apparaitre. Hannibal lui tendit le plateau en silence, et Will se sentit soudain mal à l’aise dans sa nudité et sa faiblesse :

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu’il est convenable que je mange au lit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans votre état, c’est tout à fait excusable.

\- Vous vous joignez à moi ?

Hannibal sourit à nouveau :

\- Toujours, Will. Toujours.

Ensemble, ils savourèrent donc le plateau : Hannibal n’avait rien perdu de la sophistication qui lui avait toujours été propre. Il avait préparé du jus d’orange sanguine, du bacon coupé en fines lamelles et délicatement grillé, juste assez pour en exacerber le croquant et le goût, du pain perdu relevé au sirop d’érable et à la cannelle, et une salade de fruits aux couleurs vives relevée de jus de citron.

Will avait la sensation que chaque bouchée le ramenait un peu plus à lui-même. Dans une harmonie parfaite, le Docteur et lui partagèrent les mêmes plats, la même assiette : une forme d’intimité qu’ils n’avaient jamais connue et qu’ils découvraient, au rythme de leurs papilles qui s’éveillaient. Will percevait dans cette expérience une complicité et une chaleur qui dépassaient tout ce qu’il avait appréhendé avec Hannibal jusqu’à présent. Il connaissait la symbolique de ce repas, ce que cela devait représenter, pour un homme comme Hannibal, de le laisser partager les mêmes couverts que lui… Tout cela dans un silence chaud, bien au-delà des mots.

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, Hannibal déposa le plateau de côté :

\- Et vous, comment vont vos blessures ? lui demanda Will.

\- Comme les vôtres, répondit-il. Elles se referment déjà.

Ils restèrent longtemps plongés dans la contemplation l’un de l’autre, dans cette seule réplique et tout ce qu’elle impliquait. Will sentait l’odeur d’Hannibal sur lui. Il avait su qu’il était ici dans cette maison, il avait su qu’il l’avait sauvé, rien qu’en percevant cette odeur à son réveil. Un mélange raffiné d’écume, de menthe, de propre et de musc. Cette odeur avait hanté sa vie tout le temps qu’Hannibal avait passé loin de lui. Hannibal décelait-il sa propre odeur, en écho ? Etait-il soulagé de ne plus sentir d’après-rasage bon marché accroché à sa peau ?

Hannibal finit par baisser les yeux :

\- Vous devez vous reposer, décréta-t-il.

Il s’apprêtait à se relever, mais Will lui saisit la main. Comme cela. Une impulsion. L’angoisse de le voir s’éloigner de lui, le désir de le voir se rapprocher, encore, comme sur la falaise, comme dans cet instant où ils avaient basculé pour ne plus faire qu’un seul être…

Hannibal serra ses doigts entre les siens. Il contemplait sa main comme si c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait : la saveur d’un contact, la douceur de la peau, la fermeté des os : une infinité de détails seuls perceptibles à ses sens supérieurs à tous…

Will ne le lâchait pas des yeux, espérant attirer son regard. Qu’espérait-il exactement ? Lui-même n’avait pas de mots pour le dire. L’instant était suspendu : il s’écrivait à chaque seconde, à chaque ligne que tous deux décideraient de tracer…

Hannibal redressa enfin la tête et posa ses yeux dans les siens. Comme chaque jour depuis leur toute première rencontre, Will eut l’impression qu’il était capable de voir tout au fond de lui-même. Mais cette fois, il ne se détourna pas. Il n’avait plus de raisons de fuir le contact visuel avec Hannibal, pas plus qu’il n’avait de raisons de se fuir lui-même. Non, aujourd’hui son regard était presque une invitation, un appel : « Je t’ai rejoint… Rejoins-moi ».

Hannibal l’entendit. Il leva la main à son tour et effleura son visage, comme il l’avait déjà fait tant de fois dans des circonstances différentes. Will avait toujours perçu une infinie douceur dans ces instants. Même les pires de tous. Un amour qui trouvait son expression la plus terrible dans le sang qu’ils avaient versé l’un pour l’autre, l’un à cause de l’autre… Aujourd’hui, plus de sang. Rien que la douceur, et cette compréhension mutuelle, dans leurs yeux…

Will se redressa. Sa douleur lui paraissait parfaitement secondaire à cet instant. Il porta son visage à la rencontre du Docteur, réduisant la distance qui les séparait depuis tant d’années. Il resta en suspens pour voir si Hannibal s’enfuyait, mais il ne se détourna pas. Ses iris semblaient dire : « Tu es vraiment sûr, alors ? Vraiment sûr de ton choix ? ». Will n’avait jamais été plus certain de quoi que ce soit d’autre dans sa vie entière. Il avait laissé ses doutes en haut de la falaise. La chute avait voulu qu’il vive, alors il vivrait à présent, corps et âme, auprès d’Hannibal.

Cela prit du temps. L’instinct de deux fauves, blessés à de multiples reprises, qui s’apprivoisent et se tournent autour. Will sentait son sang battre à ses temps chaque seconde. Il y avait un univers sur le visage de l’homme qu’il contemplait. Un univers qu’il voulait faire sien. Qu’il voulait embrasser. Hannibal dut percevoir cette pensée, car enfin, il inclina la tête et unit ses lèvres aux siennes.

Will s’y abandonna totalement. C’était un baiser léger, mais appuyé : la somme de toutes ces années d’analyses l’un de l’autre, qui les avait conduits ici, inéluctablement. Will ne pensait plus à ce qu’il faisait à cet instant. Il ressentait : les pulsations puissantes de son cœur dans sa poitrine, la pression des bandages sur ses blessures à vif, la fraicheur du lit, l’odeur d’Hannibal, et ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Il sut qu’Hannibal ouvrirait la bouche, et il le fit : en une seconde, Will laissa le Docteur le goûter, s’imprégner de lui, pénétrer sa saveur et s’en imprégner comme du mets le plus rare et le plus précieux, butinant, enroulant sa langue à la sienne, caressant…

Will eut l’impression de s’abreuver soudainement à un nectar délicieux. Comme si le vin lui montait à la tête, ce baiser l’enivra et le posséda tout entier : seul existait désormais le désir d’en obtenir plus, de lui appartenir plus, de se fondre au-delà de l’esprit et de la psyché. Hannibal et Will avaient partagé une communion de l’âme et de la pensée. Jamais encore une connexion physique, différente de celle qu’impliquaient leurs blessures. Jamais ils n’avaient osé affronter cette symbiose parfaite : cœurs, corps et esprits mêlés.

Passant les bras autour du cou d’Hannibal, Will l’attira contre lui. Le Docteur pesa de son poids sur lui tout en épargnant ses blessures. Will, quant à lui, ressentit la frustration que suscitait le drap entre eux : il lutta pour l’écarter, et Hannibal l’accompagna dans ce geste sans cesser de l’embrasser. Ses mains parcoururent son corps, et Will, quant à lui, défit les boutons de sa chemise un par un. Hannibal s’interrompit le temps de le laisser faire. Ses yeux brillaient de ce regard que Will avait surpris si souvent, uniquement pour lui : cet amour mêlé de fierté exaltée qu’Hannibal ressentait en sa présence… Cela le brûla. En quelques gestes frénétiques, il dévoila le torse du Docteur et laissa sa chemise tomber sur le sol.

Ses uniques réserves se dressèrent lorsque ses mains descendirent le long de ses côtes, jusqu’à trouver la ceinture de son pantalon. Will n’avait jamais couché avec un autre homme. La perspective de ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire le rattrapa tout à coup, et avec elle, la conscience de son propre désir qui tendait le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Hannibal perçut son appréhension. S’allongeant auprès de lui, il le contempla longuement, son visage tout près du sien, son souffle caressant sa peau. Ses mains parcouraient son corps et y faisaient naître des frissons d’anticipation. Irrésistiblement, comme attirés par le miel que leurs lèvres renfermaient, ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Et Will n’eut plus le moindre doute. L’appétit qu’il ressentait venait de prendre une toute autre dimension, qu’il acceptait à mesure qu’elle se dévoilait à lui. Hannibal plaqua son corps au sien, et Will ressentit chez lui la même faim : la frontière de leurs vêtements lui devint alors insupportable, et il défit la ceinture et la fermeture qui l’isolaient encore du Docteur.

En sous-vêtements l’un et l’autre, ils découvrirent le contact de leurs deux corps nus. Hannibal lui embrassa le cou et s’y attarda longtemps, comme s’il venait de respirer là un trésor riche et enfoui. Son désir pressé contre celui de Will aiguisait leurs sens, arrachait des soupirs de plaisir et de frustration mêlés…

Les baisers d’Hannibal descendirent le long de son torse. Will savait que le Docteur tiendrait à goûter chaque partie de lui. Il découvrait son odeur, la saveur de sa peau, sa chaleur et la texture de sa chair, comme nul autre ne l’avait découvert avant lui, car seul Hannibal ressentait la vie avec une telle intensité. Lorsqu’Hannibal franchit la frontière de son boxer et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, il ne l’arrêta pas. Il savait ce qui viendrait. Quelque part, il l’avait prévu et désiré, à l’instant même où ils s’étaient embrassés. Hannibal le prit dans sa bouche, et dès lors, il savoura tout ce qu’il y avait de sensible en lui, avec une passion qui tenait presque de l’art.

Will rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa les draps. Le monde entier venait de se réduire à la pression des lèvres d’Hannibal autour de lui, et à sa langue chaude et humide qui l’enlaçait dans un ballet sublime. Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder : Hannibal rencontra ses yeux, et ils ne se lâchèrent plus, unis par la ferveur de l’instant. Will sentait les dents du Docteur, légères, caressantes, et il sut que pour eux plus que tout autre, cet acte représentait tout, une confiance sans limite, une faim mutuelle de l’autre.

Hannibal poursuivrait jusqu’à le faire venir. Cela aussi, Will le savait. Aussi se laissa-t-il aller, et lorsque le moment fut venu, Hannibal le vit dans ses yeux : il recueillit la liqueur saline et corsée dans sa bouche, et l’avala, les yeux fermés, dégustant le concentré pur de sa saveur et de tout ce qui faisait Will.

Will, lui, resta essoufflé sur le lit, les bras en croix, abandonné au plaisir qui l’avait terrassé. Son désir n’était pourtant pas assouvi. Une de ses mains vint s’égarer dans les cheveux soyeux du Docteur : ces cheveux qui avaient toujours constitué un mystère pour lui, qu’il avait brûlé malgré lui de caresser…

Hannibal remonta vers lui en souriant. A nouveau, ses lèvres s’unirent aux siennes pour partager un peu de l’expérience qu’il venait de connaitre. Will perçut son propre goût dans celui d’Hannibal, et ses mains trouvèrent le désir du Docteur pour le caresser à son tour. Le souffle d’Hannibal se fit rauque tout contre lui. Dégageant une de ses mains, il l’insinua entre les cuisses de Will, cherchant d’une main experte ce petit monde clos qui leur permettrait de s’unir pour de bon.

Will se tendit, mais le laissa faire. Hannibal connaissait tout de l’anatomie musculaire : en petits cercles délicats, il entreprit de le détendre, lentement, jusqu’à ce que deux de ses doigts puissent le pénétrer facilement et profondément.

Will se surprit à prendre plaisir à cet attouchement. A nouveau, son souffle s’était fait haletant, et la chaleur se réveillait dans le bas de son ventre. Hannibal l’embrassa alors sur la joue dans un geste tendre, et, ramenant ses jambes au plus près de lui, il le pénétra, lentement, en douceur, jusqu’à se retrouver penché sur lui, ses yeux dans les siens. Il percevait sa douleur et Will ne chercha pas à la lui cacher. Leur dialogue se passait de mots. Hannibal caressait son visage en attendant que leurs corps s’habituent l’un à l’autre, sans impatience ni brusquerie. Comme en toutes circonstances, son visage affichait une maitrise que Will adorait en lui. Il eut brusquement conscience de l’intimité qu’ils partageaient, de cet état de complicité absolue, et du bonheur qu’il y avait à se tenir ainsi dans ses bras, sous l’étreinte solide de son corps, avec son désir répondant au sien au plus profond de lui-même… Effleurant doucement son visage, Will murmura :

\- Vas-y.

Alors Hannibal captura ses lèvres. Ses muscles se détendirent, pour entamer un lent va-et-vient qui saisit Will des pieds à la tête. C’était différent de tout ce qu’il avait jamais ressenti. C’était intense, et omniprésent, et chaud. La sensation de lui appartenir entièrement, de faire enfin réellement partie d’un seul être, d’une seule chair, de s’en remettre totalement à lui comme il l’avait fait en sautant du haut de la falaise…

Will gémit. La respiration saccadée d’Hannibal entrainait la sienne. Cette nouvelle forme d’amour suscitait en lui des plaisirs qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonnés : un abyme de sensualité et de secrets, qu’Hannibal savait parfaitement dévoiler… Bientôt il n’y eut plus la moindre douleur : Will s’agrippait aux épaules d’Hannibal, ses jambes et ses hanches suivant le rythme de ses muscles puissants, et Will n’avait d’autre désir que de sentir le membre de son amant le saisir encore et encore, au plus profond de lui, et de s’y abandonner totalement.

La délivrance vint avec un sursaut de surprise : une intensité douloureuse qui lui arracha un cri, un soupir, et le fruit de son plaisir répandu entre eux deux… Hannibal se laissa aller quelques instants après : ses derniers va-et-vient le libérèrent à son tour dans un élan d’émotion et de sincérité qui bouleversa Will. Il lui caressa le visage lorsqu’Hannibal rouvrit les yeux. Comme lors de leur premier meurtre partagé, Hannibal s’était laissé voir de lui, comme il ne l’avait jamais fait : avec une complète vulnérabilité. Hannibal saisit ces pensées à l’instant où il les formulait, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Ils s’embrassèrent doucement tandis que Will savourait la sensation étrange de sentir le fluide d’Hannibal s’écouler de lui. Ils restèrent étendus dans les bras l’un de l’autre, satisfaits d’eux-mêmes et de la présence de l’autre, leurs corps et leurs odeurs mêlés. Tandis qu’Hannibal sombrait vers le sommeil, Will repensa soudain à Freddie Lounds, et à ce surnom prophétique qu’elle leur avait donné un jour…

Les Amants Tueurs.


	5. Le Meilleur Pécheur

\- Ça fait plus d’un an, Crawford !

\- Un an et demi, monsieur.

\- Un an et demi ! Un an et demi que vos hommes piétinent et que vous réclamez davantage de temps, pendant que les pistes refroidissent ! Où en est Interpol ? De quand date le dernier meurtre de Graham et Lecter ? Pour autant qu’on le sache, ils ont quitté Vienne depuis longtemps, et ce que nous craignions le plus s’est produit : ils ont disparu ! Ils se sont mis en hibernation, Crawford, et Dieu sait combien de temps il nous faudra désormais pour les retrouver !

Assis dans le bureau de son supérieur à Quantico, Virginie, Jack essuyait sans rien dire les réprimandes dont il était victime. Ce n’étaient ni les premières, ni les dernières. Jack avait vécu trop de choses dans sa vie pour se laisser affecter par de tels discours. Son supérieur le savait, et il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer.

\- Vous savez que cette inaction fait partie du plan, reprit alors Jack d’un ton posé.

\- Je le sais, je le sais… Mais je n’ai jamais vraiment approuvé ce plan.

\- C’est le seul que nous ayons.

\- Les hommes ne comprennent pas ! Les polices françaises et viennoises ne comprennent pas ! Nous avons toutes les ressources du FBI à notre disposition, et nous remuons la vase : tout ce que nous sommes capables de faire, c’est brouiller les pistes : du bruit et des éclaboussures, que dalle.

\- C’est exactement ce que je veux.

\- Vous nous faites passer pour des incompétents. Vous croyez que Graham ne s’en rendra pas compte ? Vous croyez qu’il mordra à l’hameçon s’il se doute que vous sabotez l’enquête à dessein ?

\- Je ne sabote pas l’enquête.

Croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, Jack reprit pour la énième fois un discours qu’il tenait depuis des mois. De temps à autre, son supérieur avait besoin de ce genre de réassurances :

\- Nous avons creusé la piste des transports. Nous savons désormais que Lecter est plus que jamais décidé à nous prendre à contre-courant : lui et Graham ne se sont pas rendus en France par avion, mais à bord d’un bateau de croisière, alors que nous savons vous et moi qu’il doit abhorrer ce style de vie. Graham et lui ont pris des cabines séparées en seconde classe sous de fausses identités, et aucun membre du personnel n’a jamais pu affirmer formellement les avoir vus ensemble. Pour autant qu’on puisse en juger, ils n’ont laissé aucun souvenir de leur passage, personne ne savait même qu’ils se connaissaient. Ils ont été extrêmement prudents.

Jack marqua une pause et reprit :

\- Leurs fausses identités, Achille Semper et Pierre Dusmenil, n’ont pas refait surface depuis leur traversée. Tout porte à croire qu’ils les ont abandonnées, en sachant que nous remonterions leur piste une fois qu’ils auraient recommencé à tuer. Ils ont ensuite rendu visite à Bedelia Du Maurier dans son appartement parisien. Ils ont dû vivre là une semaine, peut-être deux, le temps de visiter la ville et de semer quelques cadavres pour signifier leur retour. Ensuite, ils sont partis pour Vienne. Le premier cadavre retrouvé là-bas date de quatre mois après la mort de Dolarhyde : impossible de déterminer plus précisément quand ils sont arrivés sur place, ni combien de temps ils ont vécu en France. Le fait est qu’ils sont demeurés à Vienne au moins six mois de plus. Nous sommes dix mois après la mort de Dolarhyde : dernier meurtre de Graham et Lecter identifié. Ont-ils tué depuis, c’est probable. Mais il faut croire qu’ils ont décidé de retourner à une vie plus discrète. Ils savent qu’ils ne peuvent pas conserver leur liberté en nous narguant constamment, avec Interpol à leurs trousses. Cependant, j’ai quelques pistes.

Jack se permit de fouiller lui-même dans la pile de dossiers qu’il avait apportés à son supérieur. Retrouvant la date qu’il cherchait, il ouvrit la chemise en grand :

\- Un an après la mort de Dolarhyde. Un homme est retrouvé mort sur la terrasse de sa maison, en pleine campagne hollandaise. Ses blessures sont sensiblement similaires à celles qu’a subi Dolarhyde aux mains de Graham et Lecter. Même si la police locale était dépassée, ils ont quand même identifié deux agresseurs. Ces marques là, sur le sol (il sortit une photographie du dossier), me font fortement penser à un trépied. Comme la caméra présente la nuit où Graham et Lecter se sont échappés.

Son supérieur lui arracha littéralement le dossier des mains :

\- Pourquoi vous n’avez pas référencé ce crime ? Ce sont eux, c’est évident ! Ce sont eux, et ils ont encore changé de pays !

\- Oui, et ça veut dire que notre plan marche.

Crawford s’autorisa un sourire. Son supérieur était à bout de nerfs, il était temps de relâcher la pression :

\- Graham et Lecter sont entrés en hibernation, par prudence. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils n’ont pas leurs petits rituels. Leur langage bien à eux. Je crois que Freddie Lounds ne s’était pas trompée sur eux sur un point : ce sont des romantiques. Ils ont tué cet homme le jour de leur « anniversaire ». La police hollandaise n’a pas tardé à identifier ses empreintes comme étant celles d’un dangereux tueur en série qui sévissait dans la région depuis plus de quinze ans, exactement comme Francis Dolarhyde. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? Graham et Lecter se sont offert une petite chasse. Ils ont traqué cet homme et ils l’ont tué pour commémorer leur alliance. Ils ne peuvent pas échapper à ce genre de célébrations, de symbolisme, c’est plus fort qu’eux. Et ils ont choisi les Pays-Bas.

Crawford sourit :

\- Il y a un an, j’ai appelé le conservateur du Rijksmuseum à Amsterdam. Je lui ai dit qu’Interpol réclamait sa pleine et entière coopération pour organiser la plus grande exposition de peintures du Nord de tous les temps. Après quelques délibérations, les crédits ont été débloqués à flot, et j’ai obtenu tous les plus grands spécialistes sur le coup. L’annonce de l’exposition a été faite huit mois après la mort de Dolarhyde. Quatre mois plus tard, on sait que Graham et Lecter ont franchi la frontière pour célébrer leur anniversaire aux Pays-Bas. Le village où ils ont opéré n’est qu’à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d’Amsterdam.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu’ils ont choisi de s’établir là-bas pour votre foutue expo, Crawford ?

\- Je le crois, oui. Je crois aussi qu’ils ont choisi un village isolé et un mode opératoire « sobre » pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux. Ils ont voulu célébrer leur anniversaire uniquement pour eux, sans bousiller leur couverture. Une seule petite entorse à leur hibernation… Mais je l’ai trouvée, moi, cette entorse. Je l’ai trouvée, et je suis certain que Lecter au moins mordra à l’hameçon.

Crawford reposa le dossier sur la table :

\- Lecter est un esthète. J’ai demandé au conservateur du Rijk d’axer sa rétrospective sur Vermeer. Vermeer est un peintre légendaire dans les pays du Nord, et il n’a produit qu’une trentaine d’œuvres. Elles seront toutes présentes pour l’exposition. Toutes, vous entendez ? Le plus grand rassemblement de Vermeer de tous les temps. Un évènement comme on n’en a encore jamais vu dans le monde de l’art. Lecter ne pourra pas résister : il viendra, d’une façon ou d’une autre, il viendra au Rijksmuseum. Peut-être qu’il ne le dira pas à Graham. Peut-être qu’il tentera de se déguiser. Mais l’exposition ouvre dans une semaine, et je peux vous assurer que je compte bien scruter personnellement chaque image que captera chaque foutue caméra de ce putain de musée.

Son supérieur secoua la tête :    

\- Je vois beaucoup trop de failles dans votre plan.

\- Ce n’est pas pour rien que je vous fais attendre depuis un an, et vous le savez. Je n’ai pas abandonné l’enquête. Mais j’ai besoin que Graham et Lecter le croient. J’ai besoin que Lecter, au moins, se laisse convaincre par la main-d’œuvre et les fonds que demande une chasse à l’homme internationale de cette envergure : un an et demi après leur échappée belle, il doit se dire que la surveillance permanente des institutions culturelles européennes a été relâchée. Que mes supérieurs me coupent les fonds, comme vous menacez de le faire en ce moment-même. Que j’ai perdu ma crédibilité et que nous avons simplement renoncé, en attendant qu’ils sortent de leur silence. Je sais très bien ce que ces derniers mois ont coûté à ma carrière, au FBI, au contribuable, et je m’en fous. Lecter mordra à l’hameçon. Je suis bon pêcheur, monsieur. Il n’y a qu’une seule faille à mon plan.

Son supérieur lâcha un soupir :

\- Et je peux savoir laquelle ?

\- C’est Will Graham qui m’a appris à pêcher.    


	6. Interlude : Bedelia

Will s’éveilla quelques heures plus tard, avec la sensation de renaître. L’avenir ne l’inquiétait pas, pourtant il brûlait de s’y jeter avec la multitude de possibilités qui leur était offerte. Il sentait à la respiration d’Hannibal près de lui que ce dernier était déjà réveillé, sans doute depuis longtemps. Il ne l’avait pas dérangé. Tous deux étaient restés dans la position dans laquelle ils s’étaient endormis : étroitement enlacés, comme si leur subconscient manifestait la fusion de leurs corps et de leurs esprits.

Sans parler, Will attira le regard d’Hannibal rien qu’en relevant la tête. Comme toujours, peut-être même depuis leur première rencontre, ils vécurent en esprit un dialogue qui se passait de mots. Will ressentait le calme et la sérénité d’Hannibal comme un refuge rassurant, une île au milieu de la tempête qu’avait été sa vie. Il avait déjà ressenti cette puissance magnétique, des années auparavant, lorsqu’Hannibal avait prévu de s’enfuir en Italie avec lui. Pourtant aujourd’hui, tout était différent. Aujourd’hui, il n’y avait plus de plans, de méandres ni de doutes, il n’y avait plus de soupçons ni de trahisons. Will voyait droit au fond d’Hannibal, et Hannibal voyait droit au fond de lui : plus rien ne pouvait les distraire de l’attraction qui les avait menés l’un vers l’autre. Dans ses yeux, Will voyait qu’Hannibal n’éprouvait aucune crainte quant à sa résolution. Il avait vu son ancienne vie mourir avec lui, avec leur chute du haut de la falaise. Il était temps de ressortir au grand jour à présent, pour découvrir la nouvelle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Hannibal.

Will reconnut en lui cette éternelle curiosité qui le saisissait, ce désir de s’abreuver de lui, alors qu’il pouvait le comprendre aussi bien qu’il le comprenait lui-même :

\- Apaisé, répondit Will. Exalté. Et… triste, quelque part.

Hannibal se redressa sur un coude, son visage au-dessus du sien :

\- Tous les changements, même les plus souhaités, ont leur mélancolie, déclara-t-il.  Car ce que nous laissons derrière fait partie de nous-mêmes. On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée, avant d’entrer dans la nouvelle.

Will sourit :

\- Anatole France…

\- Oui… Un choix tout à fait judicieux pour notre prochaine destination.

\- Tu veux retourner en France ?

\- Pas toi ?

Will réfléchit quelques instants. Les rouages de l’esprit d’Hannibal se déliaient librement devant son esprit, livrant ses intentions comme s’il les avait énoncées à voix haute :

\- Nous avons une vieille amie à Paris…, énonça-t-il finalement.

Hannibal inclina la tête :

\- On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée…

\- Voudras-tu m’aider à faire mon deuil, moi aussi ? Je laisse également des amis ici…

Brusquement, l’image de Molly et Walter surgit dans les pensées de Will. Depuis quand ne leur avait-il pas parlé ? Avait-il seulement penser à eux, avant de se vendre corps et âme au démon ?

Hannibal perçut immédiatement ses pensées. En d’autres temps, Will aurait dressé des barrières pour s’en protéger, mais à présent, c’était inutile. Il éprouvait des regrets, c’était vrai, mais uniquement à l’idée de s’être engagé dans une promesse qu’il ne pouvait tenir. Il avait su que ce mariage était une erreur avant même d’en faire la demande. Il avait cherché à se convaincre qu’une famille normale le conduirait à une vie normale, un esprit normal. Il avait profité de ce que Molly et Walter pouvaient lui donner sans rien leur apporter en retour.

\- Vouloir être accepté est une pulsion commune, Will. Personne ne peut y échapper, surtout des individus isolés tels que toi.

\- Toi, tu ne veux pas être accepté.

\- C’est ce que j’ai voulu avec toi.

\- Mais tu n’en as jamais ressenti le besoin. Avant de me rencontrer, tu étais… Tu étais satisfait tel que tu étais.

\- C’est pour cela que j’étais un psychiatre renommé, paradant au milieu de mes pairs.

Will saisit l’ironie dans sa voix. Les ressemblances et les différences entre Hannibal et lui s’entrechoquaient comme autant d’étoiles susceptibles de faire naître un univers. Il se rendit compte que le besoin désespéré qu’il avait eu d’être accepté en épousant Molly le remplissait de frustration.

\- Tu n’as pas à te sentir inférieur à moi, répondit Hannibal en écho. Ton empathie est ce qui te définit. Elle t’a fait voir, plus cruellement qu’à quiconque, ce que tu ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Will lui toucha la joue :

\- Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

\- Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Ils s’embrassèrent, et Will sut qu’il ne serait plus jamais question de Walter et Molly.

**XXX**

Ils ne restèrent pas à la maison très longtemps. Même si Hannibal avait passé les dernières années en prison, sa rigueur méticuleuse leur rendit service : il avait dissimulé des caches un peu partout dans l’Etat avant sa fuite en Europe, avec de l’argent et de fausses identités, prêtes à être endossées. En empruntant la voiture de feu le propriétaire de la maison, ils en exhumèrent donc une et s’embarquèrent à bord du premier bateau en partance pour la France.

Will lui-même avait suggéré ce moyen de transport, sachant qu’Hannibal l’approuverait et le détesterait. Rien ne pouvait se trouver davantage aux antipodes de ses valeurs esthétiques que ce gigantesque palace flottant où s’entassaient de vieux riches en attendant d’y mourir, auréolés par les lueurs des machines à sous et des matières plastiques. L’aversion d’Hannibal allait leur servir à couvrir leur fuite : Will était parvenu à le retrouver une fois grâce à ses goûts élitistes, il ne le laisserait pas refaire deux fois la même erreur.

Hannibal se plia de bonne grâce à la suggestion. Tant qu’ils feraient profil bas, Jack Crawford n’aurait aucune raison de les croire vivants et de les pourchasser, mais Hannibal comme Will ressentaient dans leur veine l’appel du sang, l’appel d’une épiphanie encore à venir, et qui les révèlerait ensemble sous la lumière de la Lune…

Ce fut Hannibal qui insista pour qu’ils prennent des cabines séparées, et Will qui se surprit à repousser l’idée. C’était la meilleure chose à faire pourtant  bien sûr, il ne pouvait qu’abonder dans ce sens. Mais Hannibal et lui n’avaient pas été séparés une minute depuis leur renaissance. Ce lien qu’il avait embrassé pleinement le brûlait à la seule idée de s’en éloigner, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Hannibal percevait son trouble et en souriait pour lui-même, de cet air indulgent que Will savait si facilement décrypter. Lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte dès la première nuit, aux alentours d’une heure du matin, Will ne fut pas surpris :

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, sourit-il.

\- Après toutes ces années, il était temps que je me lance à ta poursuite.

Leur croisière se déroula ainsi. La journée, Hannibal et Will erraient sur les interminables ponts du bateau, au milieu de cette société qu’ils dédaignaient, sans s’adresser la parole mais toujours en se gardant à portée de vue l’un de l’autre. La nuit, Hannibal retrouvait Will aux heures les plus sombres, et ils rattrapaient la faim de leurs heures de solitude. Ils se séparaient à l’aube, avant l’éveil du bateau. Will savourait autant qu’il méprisait cette romance clandestine. La souveraineté d’Hannibal l’habitait : cette volonté de se dresser au grand jour ensemble, tels Achille et Patrocle sur le champ de bataille, seuls au milieu des cadavres des Grecs. Ils méritaient mieux que ces quelques heures d’obscur volées à bord de ce paquebot sordide.

Lorsqu’Hannibal décelait ses pensées, il embrassait ses paupières, une main passée dans ses cheveux, et il murmurait :

\- Bientôt… Bientôt.

Will n’avait jamais mis les pieds en France. Il n’en éprouvait pas de réel plaisir, car ces lieux restaient marqués pour lui par l’empreinte de celle qu’ils étaient venus chercher : Bedelia. Bedelia qui avait pris sa place auprès d’Hannibal en Italie…

Ils endossèrent de nouvelles identités, louèrent une voiture et conduisirent droit jusqu’à Paris. Hannibal retrouvait avec un plaisir évident l’immense rue de Rivoli et la façade austère du musée du Louvre. Malgré lui, Will se laissa contaminer par l’enthousiasme qui se manifestait dans ces traits fins, dans cet esprit subtil qui semblait avoir été forgé pour admirer la ville lumière…

\- Nous prendrons le temps de visiter, lui promit Hannibal sans rien ajouter.

Tous deux gardaient à l’esprit l’objectif qui les avait conduits jusqu’ici. Il n’y aurait pas de saveur à Paris tant que Bedelia en ferait partie.

Ils la trouvèrent sans effort dans l’un des multiples recoins de la capitale qu’elle avait appris à explorer durant ses quelques mois avec Hannibal. Le croyant mort, elle n’avait aucune raison de se cacher de lui. Ils la suivirent jusqu’à son bel appartement sur l’Île Saint-Louis, à deux pas du parvis de Notre-Dame.

Evoluant côte-à-côte tels deux loups, deux créatures de la nuit, Hannibal et Will savourèrent de concert sa démarche gracieuse tandis qu’elle arpentait les pavés inégaux. La chevelure blonde de Bedelia étincelait sous la lueur chaude des lampadaires : Paris savait sans aucun doute magnifier l’aura précieuse qui l’avait toujours habitée. Ils marquèrent une pause le temps de voir les lumières s’allumer chez elle, puis s’éteindre.

Alors, le silence prit corps. Will avait la sensation d’entendre son sang battre à ses temps tel un nectar épais et délicieux. Hannibal plongeait son regard dans le sien, dans l’attente du bon moment, ses iris brillants de ce qui allait suivre. Will savait exactement quelles pensées ils partageaient, à cet instant précis : Francis Dolarhyde avait été une révélation. Mais Bedelia serait la confirmation : le saint sacrement qui scellerait leurs destins ensemble. Leur premier meurtre concerté, choisi, prémédité. Will avait traversé la moitié du monde pour assassiner Bedelia du Maurier avec Hannibal.

L’un des résidents de l’immeuble finit par ouvrir la porte, et Will et Hannibal s’y engouffrèrent à sa suite. La serrure ne résista pas longtemps à leurs talents additionnés. Dans le noir absolu, ils découvrirent le refuge de Bedelia : l’air sentait l’encens et les parquets cirés, l’éclat de la rue jouait avec les moulures craquelées du plafond, et des tentures délicates isolaient les fenêtres du reste du monde.

Bedelia semblait avoir recréé pour elle-même le fantasme de son escapade perdue avec Hannibal : le mobilier ancien trahissait son souvenir partout, et Will en conçut une irritation qui raffermit le désir au creux de ses poings.

Hannibal perçut sa fouge et la tempéra, d’un regard, d’un geste de la main. Ce regard n’appartenait qu’à lui, uniquement à lui. Alors, Will sentit leurs deux volontés se fondre. Un calme impérial s’abattit sur son esprit, malgré l’euphorie de l’attente, l’angoisse des premières fois, et l’impatience…

Bedelia prenait son bain lorsqu’ils la trouvèrent. La baignoire de cuivre était presque la réplique exacte de celle que Will avait découverte dans son appartement italien, lorsque Bedelia avait eu l’audace de leur faire croire qu’Hannibal l’avait droguée contre sa volonté pendant tous ces longs mois.

Elle les entendit entrer. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à dissimuler leur présence. A la lumière des quelques bougies allumées, ils apparurent tels Hypnos et Thanatos, les enfants de la Nuit, prête à l’emporter vers son sort.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise de les voir. L’acceptation se fit dans son regard à l’instant où elle les reconnut. Will pouvait concéder cela à Bedelia : elle avait bien souvent vu la mort dans les yeux, et n’avait jamais détourné le regard. Parfois même, elle l’avait recherchée. Et la mort l’avait trouvée aujourd’hui.

\- Vous êtes venus pour me manger ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant alternativement l’un et l’autre, avec ce calme impérieux qui faisait résonner chaque mot.

Hannibal s’approcha d’elle, saisissant une serviette sèche pour l’aider à sortir du bain :

\- Il faut dévorer son passé, Bedelia. Avant qu’il ne nous dévore.

Elle se redressa lentement, solennelle dans sa nudité. Will ne put s’empêcher de penser que ce destin qu’elle acceptait sans fureur, c’était peut-être ce qui s’approchait le plus d’un acte charnel, pour elle, d’une intimité qu’Hannibal lui avait toujours fait miroiter sans jamais la lui accorder complètement. Elle l’avait désiré plus que tout, plus que sa propre volonté, et aujourd’hui, plus que sa propre vie.

\- Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle une fois drapée dans la serviette blanche. Ai-je le droit de savoir à quelle sauce je vais être mangée ?

\- Tu le sauras, Bedelia, répondit Hannibal sans la lâcher des yeux.

Il n’y avait aucune malveillance dans sa voix, rien que la reconnaissance du repas à venir. Will s’avança à son tour :

\- Vous avez été mise en garde à de nombreuses reprises, Bedelia, dit-il en retrouvant un peu de l’ancien profileur en lui. Vous ne pouvez pas prétendre que ce qui vous arrive vous surprend.

Bedelia le gratifia de son sourire sibyllin :

\- Je me demande, dit-elle très lentement, combien de temps il faudra pour que vous vous retrouviez à ma place un jour. J’aimerais être là pour le voir.

\- Etait-ce l’un de vos fantasmes, Bedelia ? Vous imaginiez vous en train de me manger, Hannibal et vous ?

Will réduisit la distance qui les séparait. Il vit en Bedelia un miroir de lui-même : une femme qui avait désespérément lutté contre l’emprise qu’Hannibal exerçait sur elle, pour finalement lui céder. La différence entre elle et lui résidait dans la réciprocité. Will vit cette vérité éclore dans l’esprit de Bedelia pour tout dévaster : il avait obtenu ce qu’elle s’était empêchée de désirer pendant des années, sans jamais y parvenir. La blessure infligée à sa chair ne serait rien : Hannibal comptait se repaître d’elle avec Will, engloutissant à jamais son souvenir dans leur devenir.

Une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Alors, Hannibal la saisit par le bras :

\- Mieux vaut t’habiller pour le dîner, souffla-t-il.

\- Suis-je donc conviée moi aussi ?

\- Quelle meilleure fin pour toi, Bedelia ? Tu connaitras enfin le privilège de savoir de quoi tu es faite.

Distraitement, presque avec douceur, Hannibal essuya sa larme du bout des doigts :

\- Tes désirs t’auront consumée jusqu’à la fin.

Bedelia inclina la tête. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la chambre, ouvrant la penderie qui renfermait ses plus belles robes. Restés seuls dans la salle de bain, attentifs au moindre bruit, Hannibal et Will se prirent par la main. Sur ses doigts, Will sentit, comme une promesse, les vestiges de la larme de Bedelia.


	7. L'Exposition

La veille de l’ouverture de l’exposition Vermeer au Rijksmuseum d’Amsterdam, Jack Crawford vérifiait, une nouvelle fois, que tout avait été fait dans les règles. Un an plus tôt, lorsqu’il avait contacté la direction du musée par téléphone, le conservateur en chef avait semblé épouvanté par le délai exagérément court qui lui était imparti pour préparer un tel évènement :

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! avait-il prévenu Jack dans son anglais exotique. En temps normal, une exposition se prépare deux, voire trois années à l’avance ! Pour un évènement comme celui-ci, on s’attendrait à un délai encore plus long ! Il faudra obtenir l’accord des conservateurs du Metropolitan Museum de New York, du Louvre, de la National Gallery de Washington, et j’en passe ! La plupart de ces tableaux sont trop précieux pour qu’aucune assurance accepte de les couvrir dans le cadre d’un prêt !

\- Je m’en contrefous, avait répliqué Jack de sa voix de basse qui lui avait déjà permis d’obtenir gain de cause dans des contextes bien plus difficiles. Interpol et le FBI m’ont donné carte blanche sur ce coup-là : j’aurai tous les moyens, toutes les assurances que vous demanderez. Quant à vous et à vos collègues, nous assister est désormais devenu un devoir impératif.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas réquisitionner la moitié des spécialistes de l’art européen et mettre en danger des chefs-d’œuvre simplement pour arrêter un tueur en série !

\- Deux tueurs en série. Je le peux et je le ferai, professeur. Vos tableaux ne risqueront rien : nos hommes sont de grands admirateurs d’art. Quant à vos collègues et vous-mêmes, il est évident que vous ne serez jamais placés en première ligne. Tout ce que nous vous demandons, c’est de rendre cette exposition crédible. Donc, je veux un cahier des charges d’ici une semaine. Je veux les meilleurs spécialistes sur le coup, et je veux qu’ils me pondent les meilleurs articles de leur putain de carrière pour le catalogue de cette exposition, vous m’avez bien compris ? Vous lancerez la promotion dans un mois, comme si le projet avait été prévu de longue date. Vous en parlerez autour de vous de cette manière : vous ferez une annonce publique à la presse, vous tiendrez des conférences préliminaires, vous passerez au journal télé.

\- Et vous ? Que fera le FBI pendant que vous réquisitionnerez une année de notre temps ? Une année que nous ne pourrons pas consacrer à tout autre projet en cours ?

Jack avait souri à l’autre bout du fil :

\- Je m’occupe de la sécurité.

Aujourd’hui, un an après, depuis la salle de surveillance du musée, Jack vérifiait une énième fois que toutes les caméras étaient bien en place. Il s’était dès le début allié avec la police d’Amsterdam, afin d’identifier leurs meilleurs éléments pour les répartir dans le musée le moment venu. Il savait qu’il devait la jouer finement. Hannibal et Will étaient de fins observateurs de leur environnement, et ils connaissaient les méthodes de la police. Ils remarqueraient le moindre détail suspect : un gardien trop attentif, des ajouts trop récents au système de surveillance…

Jack n’avait même jamais osé se rendre une seule fois dans les galeries publiques du musée. Ses voyages à Amsterdam avaient toujours été effectués dans le plus grand secret, dans la crainte absurde d’être repéré dans les jolies rues nordiques, et de mettre en alerte les deux fugitifs…

Tout avait été fait dans la subtilité et la discrétion : des repérages indirects avaient permis de localiser précisément l’emplacement de chaque caméra préexistante, et de combler les angles morts avec de nouveaux modèles quasiment invisibles. Les gardiens du musée avaient progressivement été remplacés par des agents de la police d’Amsterdam, tous présents désormais ce soir. Il n’y aurait pas de van de l’unité spéciale garé dans la rue, pas d’agents en civil parmi les touristes et les invités : seulement des policiers déguisés en gardiens, qui affecteraient l’air tendu, grincheux, ennuyeux ou détaché qu’exigeait leur métier.

A la tête des opérations depuis la salle de surveillance du musée, le QG des opérations, Jack visualisait désormais les images que lui transmettaient toutes ces caméras en compagnie du chef de la police amstellodamoise et de plusieurs autres agents venus des Etats-Unis. Il ne s’attendait pas réellement à voir débarquer Hannibal ce soir. C’était la soirée d’ouverture : le vernissage, avant l’accès officiel au public. Seuls les plus grands pontes du monde artistique et politique avaient été invités, et Jack les regardait défiler dans leurs superbes tenues de soirée, s’attendant malgré lui à voir surgir un profil svelte et un visage anguleux à chaque coin de galerie.

Mais il se doutait bien qu’Hannibal serait plus prudent que cela. Lors de son escapade à Florence, sa couverture en tant que Docteur Fell n’avait pas duré très longtemps. Jack soupçonnait le Docteur de s’être montré impulsif et flamboyant, à cette époque : il était mû par la colère et le chagrin de la trahison de Will. Ses meurtres s’étaient faits voyants et désinvoltes, presque grossiers pour quelqu’un comme lui, parce qu’il voulait être retrouvé. Ce n’était plus le cas aujourd’hui. Hannibal était parti à Florence tel un météore en espérant que Will Graham le suivrait. Et il l’avait fait… A présent, Hannibal n’avait plus aucun intérêt à laisser des indices derrière lui, si ce n’était pour témoigner de son alliance avec Will.

Jack soupira. La soirée n’avait commencé que depuis deux heures, mais déjà la lassitude se faisait jour en lui devant ces écrans bondés. Mais il était hors de question de déléguer. Il avait travaillé trop dur et depuis trop longtemps pour monter ce coup. La traque d’Hannibal était devenue toute sa vie après la mort de Bella. La seule chose qui donnait un sens à son existence. Et puis, il avait perdu Will… S’il échouait aujourd’hui, il aurait définitivement le sentiment d’avoir vécu en vain. De s’être trahi lui-même, son honneur, le service. D’avoir été abusé jusqu’au bout, sans avoir eu la moindre chance de réparer ses erreurs.

Les jours se succédèrent. Comme c’était à prévoir, l’exposition connut un succès monstrueux : le conservateur du Rijksmuseum avait insisté pour instaurer un système de billetterie en ligne à entrées limitées, mais Jack avait refusé. Il voulait mettre le moins de barrières possibles entre la tentation de Vermeer et le Hannibal. Peut-être même que la perspective de la foule l’attirerait : ainsi, il se fondrait davantage dans le paysage…

Jack avait instauré tout juste le niveau de sécurité suffisant pour rendre un tel évènement crédible : fouille au corps et détecteur de métaux, mais il n’avait rien promulgué qui risque de dissuader sa proie. Aussi les gardiens permettaient-ils aux visiteurs de conserver leurs lunettes et leurs couvre-chefs. Jack ne voulait absolument pas prendre le risque de laisser Lecter lui glisser entre les doigts : il voulait l’attirer à l’intérieur du musée, suffisamment loin dans la foule et l’entrelacs de galerie pour ne pas lui permettre de fuir une fois repéré. Ses supérieurs criaient à la folie devant le danger encouru par les visiteurs. Mais Jack avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

En tentant de se mettre à la place d’Hannibal (comme l’aurait fait Will), Jack avait estimé que le Docteur, s’il devait se montrer, ne le ferait pas durant la première semaine de l’exposition. Il attendrait son heure, patiemment, en silence. Jusqu’à ce que son envie l’emporte. Peut-être ferait-il des repérages aux abords du musée. Jack avait affecté une équipe à l’étude des caméras de surveillance extérieures, mais il ne plaçait pas beaucoup d’espoir dans ce procédé. Identifier et traquer Lecter à travers les rues d’Amsterdam serait bien plus incertain que dans l’enceinte confinée du musée. Si leur homme était repéré, les agents avaient pour mission de suivre son chemin aussi longtemps que les caméras le leur permettraient, mais sans intervenir. Si Lecter pointait le bout de son nez dans les environs du musée, il reviendrait, fatalement. Il finirait par en franchir le seuil, et alors il serait piégé.

Une deuxième semaine s’écoula. Puis une troisième. Le succès de l’exposition était retentissant. Tous les critiques se répandaient en éloges, le catalogue s’était déjà écoulé à plusieurs milliers d’exemplaires, et l’évènement promettait d’être le rendez-vous artistique le plus rentable du siècle. Jack, lui, de plus en plus à cran derrière ses écrans, commençait lentement à se demander s’il avait investi toutes les ressources du FBI et une année de sa vie pour rien. Quelle garantie avait-il, après tout, qu’Hannibal et Will étaient toujours aux Pays-Bas ? Que le Docteur voudrait voir cette exposition ? Que Will ne s’en douterait pas, ou le laisserait faire ?

Il n’avait aucune garantie, si ce n’était son instinct. Aucune garantie, si ce n’était ce cours de pêche que Will Graham lui avait donné un jour dans une autre vie, sur le lac gelé, à une époque où ils étaient amis. « Il faut l’appâter avec quelque chose qu’il désire vraiment, Jack. Quelque chose qu’il désire, même s’il n’a pas faim ».

Hannibal désirerait voir cette exposition. Il en aurait forcément entendu parler. Malgré l’ivresse de sa fuite avec Will, les mondanités devaient lui manquer. L’opportunité de faire à nouveau partie du monde de l’art, de la vie publique, à l’insu de tous, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes…

Jack restait devant ses écrans de dix heures du matin, à l’ouverture du musée, jusqu’à six heures du soir. Aidé de ses assistants, il s’efforçait de poser un regard sur chaque visage qui passait les contrôles de sécurité à l’entrée du musée, puis sur ceux qui s’attardaient plus que nécessaire devant _La Jeune Fille à la Perle_. Il cherchait quelque chose, un indice, n’importe quoi. Un homme grand dans un costume distingué, mais cela aurait sans doute été trop facile. Un Hannibal méconnaissable sous la tenue vulgaire d’un touriste. Un prédateur en eaux troubles.

Certaines nuits, la présence de son ancien ami Will lui semblait presque palpable. Il le sentait avec lui dans cette ville, respirant le même air que lui. Avec lui dans cette pièce, dressant le profil de celui qui était désormais devenu son complice, si ce n’était pire… Will murmurait à l’oreille de Jack, mais Jack ne comprenait pas les mots qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres. Jack voyait un Will transfiguré, changé par ce qu’il avait vécu, changé par Hannibal : ses boucles brunes couronnant un regard volontaire, sa démarche autrefois si prudente, presque craintive, transformée en danse gracieuse et subtile au milieu de la foule des visiteurs…

Jack s’endormait peu à peu devant ses écrans, mais toujours, le visage de Will s’imprimait sur sa rétine : Will et sa sempiternelle chemise mal froissée, Will et ses lunettes qui dressaient comme un rempart entre lui et le monde, Will et son instinct parti à la recherche des caméras, et trouvant l’œil de l’une d’elle pour s’y plonger…

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. A ses côtés, le directeur de la police d’Amsterdam fit un bond :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Un mauvais rêve ? Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer, vous n’avez pas fait une seule pause aujourd’hui.

Mais Jack ne l’écoutait pas. Eberlué, il fixait l’image centrale, tout en bas du mur d’écrans, l’image qui lui retransmettait une vue plongeante sur la galerie devant la célèbre _Laitière_ de Vermeer. Et il était là, perdu au milieu d’un groupe de visiteurs, regardant autour de lui pour analyser le système de sécurité et identifier les sorties. Will Graham.

Jack envoya littéralement son fauteuil voler à l’autre bout de la pièce :

\- Bloquez toutes les issues, ordonna-t-il.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Bloquez toutes les issues, mais ne déclenchez pas l’alarme. Plus personne ne rentre ni ne sort. Envoyez tous nos hommes dans la galerie de _La Laitière_  : c’est Will Graham.

\- Mais je croyais qu’on recherchait Lecter ?!

 - Je vous dis que Will Graham est dans le musée : intervenez !

N’y tenant plus, Jack se précipita dans le couloir :

\- Continuez à surveiller les images ! lança-t-il au chef de la police. Lecter n’est peut-être pas loin !

Suivi par un cortège de policiers, Jack descendit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu’à la galerie principale de l’exposition. Personne n’avait encore remarqué l’agitation qui s’était saisie du musée. Les visiteurs refoulés à l’entrée ou à la sortie s’entassaient dans le grand hall, sans encore oser protester, mais les questions fusaient. Aucun signe de ce tumulte n’était encore perceptible dans l’espace dédié à l’exposition. Jack comptait sur cet effet de surprise : combien de temps faudrait-il à Will pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait ?

Suivant l’évolution de ses hommes en temps réel, Jack les dirigea vers la galerie comme une meute de chiens rabat un gibier : en bloquant toutes les issues, tous les itinéraires possibles, investissant l’espace pour ne laisser plus qu’une seule direction à sa proie : droit dans la gueule du loup…

« Que fait-il là ? » répétait inlassablement l’esprit de Jack. « Que fait-il là ? Ce n’était pas lui qui était censé venir ! ».

Mais l’urgence de la situation repoussait ses pensées, retardait au maximum le moment où il faudrait l’appréhender, enfin, se retrouver en face de lui à nouveau après tout ce temps, après tout ce qui les avait séparés, tout ce qu’il avait fait, se retrouver dans le même espace physique que Will…

Jack arriva au bout de la galerie dix minutes après avoir quitté la salle de surveillance. Les trois quarts des policiers s’étaient déjà massés dans les coursives adjacentes, hors de vue depuis la galerie, mais les visiteurs qui entraient et sortaient propageaient la rumeur plus vite qu’une trainée de poudre. Jack aperçut vaguement un blouson et une chevelure brune s’insinuer dans le courant :

\- Par-là ! s’exclama-t-il.

Et ce fut le chaos. La quasi-totalité des forces de police d’Amsterdam, plus un généreux contingent du FBI, se déversa dans la grande galerie du Rijksmuseum par tous ses accès, générant un mouvement de panique parmi les visiteurs. Tous ceux qui tentèrent de fuir furent stoppés et refoulés vers le centre de la salle. Des ordres en anglais et en néerlandais fusaient de toutes parts. Au milieu du désordre, Jack ne lâchait pas Will des yeux : il l’apercevait fuir telle une anguille, s’insinuer dans la moindre faille, courir, jusqu’à ce qu’une brève éclaircie ne le révèle entièrement, debout, seul, en plein devant _La Ronde de Nuit_ de Rembrandt _._

\- Will ! cria Jack.

Will se retourna. C’était fini et il le savait. Dans la demi-seconde qui le séparait des agents sur le point de le plaquer au sol, Jack aperçut son regard, franc, direct, absolu, droit au fond de ses yeux. L’instant d’après, il était à terre, les menottes aux poignets.

Jack se dirigea vers lui à pas lents. Il se sentait vide. Il avait l’impression que chaque mouvement le rapprochait un peu plus de sa chute, comme Will avait chuté. Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à voir allait le changer, le détruire, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se détourner…

Les agents remirent Will sur ses pieds. Le choc avait brisé ses lunettes, tracé une ligne sanglante sur son visage marqué. Jack sentit son cœur et sa respiration se bloquer. Les mots, les pensées, le ressenti : tout se dérobait à lui. Will Graham absorbait tout. Lorsqu’il le reconnut, l’ancien profileur du FBI cessa de se débattre entre les bras des policiers : tout son corps se tendit, se redressa, pour lui faire face comme jamais Crawford ne l’avait vu faire :

\- Bonjour, Jack, sourit-il simplement.

Et dans ce sourire, Jack vit Hannibal Lecter.


	8. Interlude : Eat The Rude

Will et Hannibal ne restèrent pas longtemps à Paris. Comme Will le pressentait, Hannibal avait le désir de leur trouver un territoire bien à eux, et leur itinéraire se tourna assez naturellement vers l’Autriche.

Vienne est réputée pour sa magnificence et sa vie paisible. C’est un Paris à taille humaine, sans la pollution, le trafic incessant et la morosité du tout-venant. Le temps semble comme s’y être arrêté, et l’on peut se surprendre à déambuler dans ses grandes avenues éclairées des nuits entières, comme si la ville était un décor planté là rien que pour soi.

Will comprit immédiatement pourquoi Hannibal aimait cette ville, temple des arts à l’égal de sa Florence italienne, et pourquoi il avait tenu à l’emmener ici : avec son atmosphère d’un autre temps, Vienne conservait un aspect presque rural susceptible de lui plaire. La campagne et ses rivières environnantes n’étaient jamais très loin. Il était facile, lorsque l’urbain s’imposait trop à lui-même, de s’échapper et d’oublier toute trace de civilisation. Et Will ne s’en privait pas.

Hannibal et lui durent abandonner leur esprit de cavale et commencer à réfléchir à l’avenir. C’était une sensation étrange. Grisante. Jusqu’à présent, Will avait vécu dans la folie de l’instant, savourant chaque jour comme une aventure nouvelle et magnifique. En arrivant à Vienne, il comprit que la véritable aventure venait seulement de commencer. Pas une simple errance clandestine, mais bel et bien une vie, une vie entière, avec Hannibal.

Il était inutile d’envisager trouver une place dans un musée comme à Florence. S’ils devaient tenir sur le long terme, ils ne pouvaient se permettre les extravagances et les effets théâtraux dont Hannibal avait fait preuve en Italie. Non, dès leur arrivée, Hannibal et Will investirent l’argent qu’il leur restait dans la location d’un appartement non loin de l’opéra. De dimensions modestes, il n’en demeurait pas moins un petit écrin qu’Hannibal s’empressa d’investir avec la personnalité qui était la sienne. Il fit découvrir à Will les boutiques raffinées de la capitale, et Will dut le retenir à maintes reprises d’arrêter son choix sur un meuble ou une étoffe trop spécifiques. Ils optèrent donc pour de petits antiquaires, des revendeurs discrets qui leur exhibèrent des trésors sans porter la marque d’une grande enseigne. Hannibal tenait en outre à ce que Will participe au monde qu’ils étaient en train de construire, aussi l’appartement s’enrichit-il de quelques meubles simples au design épuré, d’un nécessaire complet de pêche, et d’une paire de chiens errants ramassés non loin du Kunsthistorisches Museum.

Will s’attendait à ce qu’Hannibal fasse la moue et s’en amusa plus qu’autre chose. Mais en lui-même, il se souvenait du plaisir qu’Hannibal avait toujours manifesté à s’occuper de ses chiens, même lorsqu’il s’agissait de les nourrir du visage de Mason Verger. Et ses chiens lui manquaient… Molly s’en occuperait, il le savait. Mais ils étaient sa famille… Avec Hannibal, il était temps de se créer une nouvelle famille. Achille et Patrocle furent un ajout bienvenu, et l’appartement résonna bientôt de leurs aboiements joyeux.

Un quotidien paisible s’installa. Etrange, presque. Surréaliste. Suivant l’exemple de leur chasse aux meubles, Hannibal loua un local pour s’improviser antiquaire auprès de la riche clientèle viennoise. Will, lui, ne ressentit pas immédiatement le désir de se lancer à nouveau dans la vie publique. Il s’engagea dans un refuge pour animaux, plus pour le contact des bêtes que pour l’argent. Les animaux avaient toujours eu un effet presque curatif sur lui. Avec eux, pas de souffrance, pas de dessein. Rien qu’un amour rendu aveuglément, au centuple.

Leurs identités, Johann et Simon Mann, se firent peu à peu une place dans le quartier. Si sa connaissance des langues permettait à Hannibal de se faire passer pour un viennois, Will, lui, ne cacha pas sa condition d’américain exilé. Ils suscitèrent inévitablement les regards des voisins, mais le temps lissa peu à peu cette curiosité, et intégra au paysage ce couple atypique, homosexuel, discret, distingué, en dépit de leur différence d’âge et de leurs apparences singulièrement opposées. Malgré tout, Hannibal et Will s’abstinrent de nouer des relations, et Will comprit que le Docteur n’envisageait cette existence que comme une parenthèse, une sorte de lune de miel, de petit monde bien à eux.

Avait-il déjà des plans à l’esprit, pour la vie qu’ils mèneraient ensuite ? Parfois, tard le soir devant leur cheminée, Patrocle remuant doucement la queue au son du feu qui craquait, ils abordaient la question en buvant un verre de vin. Ils évoquaient les destinations qu’ils pourraient explorer avant de se fixer définitivement quelque part, les moyens qu’ils auraient de subvenir à leurs besoins, les merveilles qu’Hannibal voulait montrer à Will, et le calme auquel Will aspirait. Il leur fallait trouver un compromis, et ils le savaient. Hannibal ne se satisferait jamais d’une vie à la campagne, coupé de tout, privé des stimulations chères à son intellect. Will, lui, ne survivrait pas dans l’agitation d’une grande ville, fusse-t-elle peuplée de merveilles artistiques. En cela, l’Europe de l’Est et du Nord, avec sa myriade de capitales en pain d’épices, offrait des possibilités fabuleuses. Avant même que l’annonce de l’exposition de Jack Crawford ne soit faite dans les journaux, leurs regards se tournaient déjà peu à peu vers Amsterdam.

En attendant, Hannibal et Will voulaient célébrer leur joie d’être ensemble, afficher aux yeux du monde le fruit de leur union : c’est pourquoi ils semèrent à travers la capitale autrichienne leurs propres œuvres d’art. Cela aussi faisait partie de la lune de miel et tous deux le savaient. Lorsqu’il serait temps de se fixer quelque part, ils devraient se montrer plus discrets pendant de longues années. Mais pour l’heure, que Jack Crawford les contemple, contemple les Amants Tueurs…

Will découvrit également une multitude de petites choses sur Hannibal qu’il n’aurait jamais rêvé connaitre auparavant. Hannibal se levait tôt le matin et se couchait tard le soir : il faisait partie de ces personnes auxquelles seules quelques heures de sommeil suffisaient, et qui appréciaient les longues promenades silencieuses dans la brume de l’aube ou du crépuscule. Il dessinait parfois toute la nuit lorsqu’il était inspiré, et Will découvrait alors au réveil des esquisses de lui, alangui dans leur lit, le drapé des couvertures le magnifiant en héros de tragédie grecque. Hannibal accordait également une importance primordiale à l’entretien du corps et de l’esprit : il n’avait pas mis longtemps avant de sélectionner une élégante piscine municipale à quelques rues de leur logement, et, lorsqu’il passait outre l’humeur morose de Will, il parvenait à l’y entrainer avec lui.

En quelques mois, il se fit un devoir de lui enseigner les rudiments de l’allemand : des leçons studieuses dans leur salon au parquet usé, sous la lueur dansante du Soleil. Hannibal était un professeur attentif, exigeant, et bien trop admiratif de son élève pour son propre bien. Il restait un domaine, cependant, dans lequel Will devait encore prendre son envol par lui-même.

L’occasion lui en fut donnée lors de la livraison d’un buffet qu’Hannibal souhaitait installer dans l’entrée. Les déménageurs transportaient le lourd meuble en bois massif sous les directives précises d’Hannibal :

\- Posez-le juste là, messieurs, ce sera parfait, dit-il dans un allemand sans accent.

\- C’est une belle trouvaille que vous avez faite là !

\- En effet, j’en suis plus que satisfait.

L’échange se poursuivit, courtois, jusqu’à ce que Will émerge de la chambre, tout juste habillé. Hannibal l’introduisit aussitôt :

\- Ah, messieurs, voici mon époux, Simon.

Le premier homme serra la main que Will lui tendait, mais le second fut trop lent à cacher la réaction de recul qui le saisit. Un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il acceptait la poigne de Will :

\- Je peux vous donner un coup de main ? demanda Will.

\- Non, nous avons fini, c’est gentil à vous, répondit le premier homme.

Et le second de surenchérir :

\- C’est sûr que vous devez vous y connaitre en coups de main.

Will vit Hannibal se tendre, imperceptiblement. Aucune expression ne traversa son visage, si ce n’était ce regard incisif que Will avait depuis si longtemps appris à connaitre :

\- Merci, messieurs, les congédia Hannibal d’un signe de tête.   

Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Hannibal se retourna vers Will qui n’eut aucune peine à déchiffrer son regard :

\- Ça, c’était une première, sourit-il, vaguement amusé.

Il n’avait encore jamais été confronté à l’homophobie jusqu’à présent, et se trouvait satisfait de voir que cela ne l’atteignait pas. La grossièreté de l’homme, en revanche, le frappait en écho à ce qu’Hannibal devait en penser :

\- Tu vas le tuer ? lui demanda Will.

Depuis le début de leur fuite, ce genre de sujet était devenu commun pour eux, transparent, comme faisant partie intégrante de leur nature et de leur couple, et Will savourait la liberté et le plaisir qu’il avait à prononcer ces mots.

Hannibal inclina la tête, un sourire évasif aux lèvres :

\- Tu veux que je le tue ?

Will s’approcha. L’expérience lui avait appris qu’avec Hannibal, une question en cachait toujours une autre, et que ses motifs étaient en réalité les siens :

\- Toi, tu veux que je le tue, murmura-t-il.

Hannibal prit son visage entre ses mains. Il ne déposa qu’un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et partit préparer du café.

℘

Cette nuit-là, Will s’empara de la carte de visite des déménageurs et retrouva sans peine son interlocuteur si grossier. Il pénétra dans son appartement et respira un instant l’air ambiant, s’emplissant de la solitude qui régnait et de la liberté totale qui lui appartenait. Qu’allait-il faire ? Ce meurtre était à lui. Il n’avait jamais tué sans Hannibal. Cette nuit, il tuerait pour lui-même, il franchirait une étape de plus dans la voie qu’il avait choisi de descendre vers l’Enfer… Mais l’ombre d’Hannibal ne planait jamais bien loin au-dessus de lui. Ce meurtre, même s’il n’était pas avec lui, lui était dédié.

Alors, Will pénétra dans la chambre du déménageur. Il vivait seul : c’était une proie facile. Comme il l’avait confié au Docteur Lecter des années plus tôt, Will usa de ses mains : il se jeta sur l’homme endormi et pressa ses mains autour de son cou. Il griffa, serra, écrasa de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à ce que sa proie perde connaissance. Mais Will ne voulait pas le tuer, non, pas tout de suite. C’était trop doux pour l’affront qu’il lui avait fait. Trop rapide pour le désir que Will nourrissait en lui…

Il attacha les mains et les pieds de l’homme au cadre du lit et attendit patiemment qu’il se réveille. Alors, savourant chaque goutte de terreur de sa victime, Will usa du couteau de chasse qu’il avait amené pour l’occasion et préleva pour Hannibal les pièces de leur prochain repas.

℘

En rentrant chez eux ce soir-là, Will sentait encore son sang pulser au rythme de la vie qu’il venait de prendre. Le sac qui pendait à son épaule contenait ses trophées et ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Jamais Vienne ne lui avait parue si délicieuse.

En franchissant la porte de l’appartement, il trouva Hannibal qui l’attendait assis devant la cheminée. Il se leva en l’apercevant, et se tint un long moment là, immobile, son visage creusé d’ombres et de lumières à la faveur des flammes. Comme souvent lorsqu’ils se contemplaient ainsi, Will sentit passer entre eux un dialogue silencieux : les pensées d’Hannibal se dénouaient vers lui pour se lier aux siennes, et Will perçut plus que jamais la fierté, l’admiration, l’orgueil même qu’Hannibal ressentait à son égard.

Et plus que jamais, Will se sentit compris. Son acte le brûlait d’un plaisir qui bouillonnait encore dans ses veines. Les instincts d’Hannibal répondaient aux siens en écho, si bien que Will abandonna son sac sur le sol :

\- Je t’aime, déclara-t-il.

Il marcha droit sur Hannibal, qui fixait sur lui son regard pénétrant :

\- Je t’aime, répéta-t-il, et ils s’embrassèrent, avec une frénésie que n’égalaient que leurs meurtres.

Tous les fossés de la civilisation s’effondrèrent cette nuit-là. Will déboutonna la chemise d’Hannibal et l’entraina dans leur chambre. Là, ce fut à son tour de l’aimer, de le savourer, et Hannibal s’abandonna à lui comme il ne l’avait sans doute jamais fait avec personne d’autre. Au plus noir de la nuit, ils étaient des dieux, ils étaient des égaux. Ils étaient les héros de légende seuls survivants de l’armée grecque. Et Troie leur appartenait…

Au petit matin, Hannibal se leva tôt comme d’habitude, et fit du bacon avec les morceaux choisis par Will.

A partir de ce jour, tous deux ramenèrent de quoi faire bonne chère aux repas.

 


	9. Confrontation

Debout derrière la vitre de la salle d’interrogatoire, Jack Crawford regardait, impassible, le profil de son ancien ami et collègue Will Graham. L’arrestation au Rijksmuseum s’était terminée dans le plus grand désordre. Deux mille visiteurs traumatisés et en pleurs après l’assaut général des forces de l’ordre n’avaient pas tardé à témoigner en sanglots devant les caméras, qui se régalaient du scandale. Le gouvernement néerlandais, bien que parfaitement au courant des motifs de l’intervention, prêta sa voix à ce concert outragé histoire de ne pas déplaire à ses électeurs. Jack Crawford, lui, n’avait cure de tout cela. A la seconde où le nom de l’interpellé fut diffusé dans la presse, les clameurs se turent comme par enchantement, et les journalistes changèrent de discours. Amsterdam plongea dans l’effroi d’avoir abrité l’un des tueurs en série les plus recherchés de la planète à son insu. Et la psychose s’installa en constatant que son complice, le docteur Hannibal Lecter, dit le Cannibale, demeurait introuvable.

S’approchant de la vitre, Jack observa son souffle se condenser sur le verre froid, brouillant la vision qu’il avait de Will. L’ancien profileur portait la tenue orange des détenus. Moins de vingt-quatre heures après son arrestation, on l’avait déjà examiné, dépouillé de tout ce qu’il portait, et enfermé dans l’une des salles d’interrogatoire du commissariat d’Amsterdam, menotté à la table. Jack savait que ses supérieurs faisaient déjà des pieds et des mains pour exiger le rapatriement du criminel, et il ne savait qu’en penser. Malgré une fouille minutieuse du musée et de ses environs, Lecter n’avait été aperçu nulle part. Il était évident, pourtant, qu’il devait lui aussi se trouver à Amsterdam. Quelles chances auraient-ils de l’arrêter s’ils emportaient Will à Baltimore ?

Jack inclina la tête. Même à travers une vitre, il lui était difficile de regarder Will, et de voir à quel point il avait changé. Ce n’était pas vraiment quelque chose de physique. Will avait gardé ses mêmes boucles brunes, ses lunettes austères et sa garde-robe très simple. Non, tout résidait dans son attitude. Jack avait toujours connu Will un peu perdu, un peu seul sur la Terre, regardant le monde autour de lui comme s’il ne le reconnaissait pas, craignant son contact et celui des autres. Aujourd’hui, Will se tenait droit dans la salle d’interrogatoire du commissariat. Son regard froid transperçait la glace du miroir sans tain pour se ficher dans les yeux de Jack, comme s’il savait, très exactement, qu’il était observé et par qui. Il donnait l’impression de dominer l’espace, remplissant la salle de sa présence tel un prédateur posé, très calme, et excessivement dangereux. Will était sûr de lui. Will n’avait pas peur de ce qui l’attendait.

Expirant lentement, Jack s’efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ils ne seraient pas égaux dans cette bataille et il le savait. La seule perspective d’entrer dans cette pièce seul avec Will le terrifiait, d’autant plus qu’il savait que l’ancien profileur déchiffrerait ses émotions avant même qu’il n’ait prononcé un seul mot. Jack serait un livre ouvert pour Will, tandis que Will demeurerait une énigme, une énigme que Jack aurait trop peur de décrypter.

Pourtant, il n’avait pas le choix. C’était lui l’instigateur de ce piège, lui qui avait consacré sa vie et toutes les ressources du FBI pour arrêter au moins un des Amants Tueurs : c’était à lui que revenaient le privilège et la responsabilité de l’interroger. Alors, dissimulant du mieux qu’il le pouvait ses émotions en lui-même, Jack poussa la porte de la salle d’interrogatoire et referma derrière lui.

Will l’observa aussitôt. Il penchait la tête tel un serpent à l’affut. Jack vit le portrait d’Hannibal se superposer à lui, et le regret lui mordit le cœur. Il avait souvent remarqué que Will, mal à l’aise en société, avait tendance à adopter inconsciemment l’attitude de ses interlocuteurs pour mieux converser avec eux. Jusqu’à quel point Hannibal avait-il déteint sur lui aujourd’hui ? Et à quel point cette influence était-elle désirée, et consciente ?

Jack s’avança à pas lents. Lui qui avait passé des années à étudier le comportement humain, il ignorait aujourd’hui quelle attitude adopter : devait-il s’asseoir ou rester debout ? Juguler l’horreur qui le gagnait en restant en retrait, ou se forcer à l’assaut ? Will devait voir tous ces débats en lui… Comme à l’intérieur du musée, il lui adressa un sourire résigné et dit simplement :

\- Bonjour, Jack.

Jack soupira :

\- Bonjour, Will.

Et voilà. Encore un peu, et il se retrouvait ramené un an et demi en arrière. Brusquement, il lui semblait naturel de se tenir avec Will dans cette pièce, il retrouvait en lui la voix et le visage de son ami auquel il avait tant failli, et il se serait presque attendu à sortir un dossier pour discuter d’une nouvelle enquête avec lui…

Seulement voilà, il y avait la tenue vive des prisonniers, les menottes à ses poignets, et l’assurance déroutante dans son regard. Jack tira sa chaise à lui et s’assit. Il prit conscience à l’instant où il cherchait ses mots que toute tentative de manipulation serait vaine avec Will. Il connaissait sans doute la psychologie humaine mieux que lui, et ces derniers mois passés avec Hannibal auraient sans aucun doute renforcé cette tendance… Aussi Jack attaqua-t-il frontalement. Plus de mensonges, plus de faux-semblants : rien que la souffrance amère de son cœur qui réclamait réparation :

\- Où est Hannibal ? demanda-t-il.

Will soupira. Son regard partit se balader sur la surface de la table, avant de se poser à nouveau sur Jack, absolu, décidé :

\- Je l’ai déjà dit à la police néerlandaise, dit-il comme si se répéter l’agaçait. Hannibal n’était pas avec moi au musée. Continuer à le chercher là-bas serait une perte de temps, et essayer de me faire parler serait, bien plus encore, une perte de temps.

Jack demeura sans voix. Will savait se montrer incisif dans le passé, mais aujourd’hui, le choix mesuré de ses mots, la cadence même de sa voix, calme et implacable, lui évoquaient Hannibal. S’il n’avait pas été arrêté par la police néerlandaise, le Docteur se tenait malgré tout bien avec eux dans cette pièce. Jack avala sa salive :

\- Pourquoi auriez-vous été au musée sans lui ? Vous savez que c’était lui que je cherchais à attraper, pas vrai, Will ?

\- En effet.

Will expira lentement, sans lâcher Crawford des yeux, ses pupilles dilatées au maximum. Plus que jamais, il donna à Jack l’impression d’être un grand félin mis en cage :

\- J’ai commis une erreur, dit-il très doucement. Je savais que le danger était là, mais je l’ai ignoré. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, alors… Je suis resté aveugle.

Jack fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous vouliez faire plaisir à Hannibal ?

\- Je savais qu’il voudrait voir cette exposition. Je savais qu’il en mourait d’envie même s’il n’osait pas m’en parler. Alors je me suis dit que j’allais me rendre sur place pour juger moi-même de la sécurité avant de l’emmener…

Will eut un petit rire :

\- Je pensais que je serais moins repérable que lui. Je pensais que vous ne me rechercheriez pas, moi…

Il reporta son attention sur Jack, avec un air appréciateur et calculateur qui le fit frissonner :

\- C’était un joli coup, Jack, dit-il comme s’il le félicitait d’avoir remporter une partie de poker. J’y ai cru, à votre discrédit au sein du FBI. Peut-être parce que je voulais trop y croire… J’ai cru que suffisamment de temps s’était écoulé pour que vous nous laissiez tranquille le temps de voir cette exposition, Hannibal et moi…

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se sermonner lui-même :

\- Mes sentiments m’ont fait perdre ma vigilance.

\- Vos sentiments ?

Jack n’était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, et Will ne la lui donna pas. Il se contenta de le regarder de son sourire paisible, sans inquiétude ni crainte, seulement la colère de s’être laissé attraper. Et une certaine admiration pour celui qui l’avait fait.

\- Hannibal est ici, n’est-ce pas ? reprit alors Jack. Dans cette ville.

\- Avec tout le tapage médiatique qu’a causé mon arrestation, je ne crois pas que vous risquez de lui mettre la main dessus.

Jack détourna les yeux :

\- Je ne crois pas non plus, en effet…

Il était le premier à regretter l’intervention désastreuse des médias dans cette affaire. Au lieu d’une prise en finesse, il avait jeté un pavé dans la mare, et tous les poissons à des kilomètres à la ronde avaient depuis longtemps déjà dû profiter des eaux brouillées pour se sauver…

Dépité, Jack dut se résoudre à faire ce pour quoi il avait travaillé d’arrache-pied pendant ces dix-huit derniers mois. Il sortit les dossiers et les photos de toutes les affaires qu’il avait pu relever impliquant Hannibal et Will. Il interrogea Will comme le suspect qu’il était, et Will ne nia rien : au contraire, il avoua de bonne grâce, avec une sorte de fierté mêlée… d’amour ? qui donna des sueurs froides à Jack. A chaque seconde, chaque parole qui s’écoulait de sa bouche, Jack voyait disparaitre peu à peu l’ami qu’il avait connu pour le voir remplacer par autre chose, cette chose qu’Hannibal avait transformée à son gré pour en faire… un monstre.

Jack contemplait Will dans les yeux tandis qu’il l’écoutait lui décrire en détail toutes les monstruosités qu’ils avaient perpétrées, lui et le Docteur, sans la moindre présence de remords ou de gêne. Il devint évident à la façon dont il décrivait ces meurtres que sa relation avec Hannibal avait évolué jusqu’à un tout autre niveau. Pour la première fois, Jack saisit pleinement la mesure de cette expression lancée par Freddie Lounds : « Les Amants Tueurs », et pour la première fois, il réalisa qu’elle avait raison. Hannibal et Will étaient plus que de simples amis, plus que deux tueurs en série qui avaient choisi d’œuvrer ensemble : ils étaient unis, dans leur mentalité, leur cœur et leur chair, unis à un point qu’il lui était impossible d’imaginer.

Et, tandis que cette révélation le pénétrait pour opérer ses ravages en lui, il comprit aussi qu’il ne récupèrerait jamais Will. Son ami était bel et bien mort, transcendé par ces instincts meurtriers qu’Hannibal avait cultivés en lui. La chose qu’il avait sous les yeux avait-elle toujours été là ? Avait-il devant lui l’expression pure de ce que Will avait toujours été au fond de lui sans jamais vouloir l’accepter ? Jack refusait de l’admettre. Il ne voulait pas croire que l’homme devant lui était le véritable Will Graham, et que l’ami qu’il avait connu pendant des années n’était qu’un meurtrier refoulé qui se mentait à lui-même…

Will avait l’air de croire cela, pourtant. Hannibal aussi le croyait, sans aucun doute. Et bientôt, le monde entier le croirait.

Jack sentit le désespoir l’étreindre. Il sut en regardant Will dans les yeux que ce dernier ne trahirait jamais Hannibal. Alors, son travail achevé, il sortit de la salle d’interrogatoire et laissa ses supérieurs se débattre pour l’extradition de Graham.

 


	10. Interlude : L'Anniversaire

A l’approche de l’hiver, Will commença à sentir le changement s’opérer en lui, lentement, insidieusement. Sans qu’Hannibal et lui aient besoin de se concerter, il sut que leur lune de miel à Vienne touchait à sa fin, et qu’il était temps à présent d’ancrer leur vie à deux dans la réalité.

Au fil des jours, ils mirent leurs affaires en ordre. Ils ne partiraient pas sur un coup d’éclat, cette fois-ci. Hannibal remit la petite boutique d’antiquités en vente. Will fit ses adieux aux animaux du refuge, et à ses collègues qui le regretteraient. L’appartement fut lui aussi remis sur le marché, tandis que, peu à peu, leurs affaires trouvaient place dans les quelques valises qu’ils comptaient emporter.

A l’annonce de leur départ, leurs voisins insistèrent pour organiser un dîner d’adieu. Johann et Simon Mann n’étaient pas restés très longtemps dans leur jolie ville, mais, à leur manière discrète et réservée, ils avaient laissé dans les esprits une empreinte positive.

Hannibal se plia de bonne grâce à l’invitation. Will l’aida à préparer la soirée dans leur salon presque vide, et il sut ce soir-là que toutes les viandes provenaient bel et bien du petit boucher de quartier qu’ils avaient découvert quelques rues plus loin.

Hannibal se montrait prudent. Il n’avait plus le désir de flamboyer aux côtés de Will pour narguer le FBI et Interpol. Non, à présent qu’ils avaient tous deux savouré leur triomphe, proclamé leur amour et leur union meurtrière à la face du monde, ils n’aspiraient plus qu’à un départ en toute retenue, un adieu courtois, presque silencieux, pour s’engager enfin dans la nouvelle vie qui serait la leur, sans laisser de traces…

Will voyait dans cette mesure une marque du souci profond qu’Hannibal avait de lui et de leur avenir ensemble. Sans aucun doute, l’existence qui les attendrait aux Pays-Bas serait très différente de leur cavale de ces derniers mois. Cela ressemblerait plus à la vie qu’Hannibal avait prévue pour lui et Abigail, lorsqu’ils avaient projeté de s’enfuir ensemble des années plus tôt… Où Hannibal les aurait-il emmenés, alors ? Dans un autre monde…

Sans regret, sans inquiétude pour l’avenir, Will aida Hannibal à porter les valises hors de leur petit appartement vide, et embrassa cette nouvelle vie qui serait la sienne.

Ils prirent de nouvelles identités pour se rendre aux Pays-Bas : Willem et Mikkel Arsen. Achille et Patrocle les accompagnèrent. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, inconsciemment, leur choix s’était porté sur la paisible capitale d’Amsterdam. Un centre culturel et artistique inépuisable pour Hannibal, une ville à taille humaine pour Will, parcourue de fleurs et de canaux, loin de l’agitation aliénante des cités tentaculaires américaines. L’annonce d’une grande exposition dédiée à Vermeer dans les journaux internationaux, quelques mois plus tôt, avait porté comme un point définitif à l’idée déjà positive qu’ils se faisaient de la ville nordique.

Ils avaient élu domicile dans l’un des immeubles étrangement branlants du centre-ville, non loin de la gare centrale. Là-bas, toutes les bâtisses ne faisaient pas plus de cinq ou six étages. Les façades de briques rivalisaient de jeu avec les colombages anciens. Les parquets cirés et les plafonds moulurés donnaient sur le charme des rues pavées de rouge, des boutiques en pain d’épice et des centaines de ponts qui enjambaient l’Amstel, sous le liseré clément du Soleil.

Will se surprit immédiatement à apprécier cette ville. Les premiers jours, il prit plaisir avec Hannibal à simplement déambuler dans ses rues tranquilles, à savourer le calme qu’elle jetait sur sa vie, conscient de la campagne toute proche et du regard bienveillant des habitants. Il lut avec délice l’excitation dans les yeux d’Hannibal à la vue des musées et des innombrables galeries d’art que la ville recelait. Ils convinrent cependant de rester à distance des plus grandes institutions, pour l’instant. Ils venaient tout juste de s’installer. Contrairement à leurs précédents voyages, ils devaient se montrer prudents, car ils envisageaient de passer les prochaines années de leur vie ici. Ils devaient apprendre à maîtriser leur environnement. Le regard que tous deux portaient sur Amsterdam était différent de ce qu’ils avaient vécu à Paris ou à Vienne : ici, ils projetaient de sceller leur avenir, ici, il n’y aurait plus de meurtres flamboyants ni de projets de fuite, rien qu’un couple et leurs deux chiens dans leur appartement paisible. Les Amants Tueurs allaient entrer en hibernation. Car c’était le seul moyen pour eux de mener une existence stable, sur le long terme, sans se faire arrêter. Amsterdam représentait le monde qu’ils avaient décidé de créer pour eux-mêmes, une façade semblable à celle qu’Hannibal s’était construit pendant des années lorsqu’il exerçait la psychiatrie à Baltimore, dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Ce costume qu’ils élaboraient devrait durer au moins aussi longtemps. Il n’était plus temps d’éblouir ou de narguer qui que ce soit. Il était temps de bâtir un avenir ensemble.

Hannibal s’engagea comme chirurgien sur la base de fausses références à l’hôpital le plus proche. Revenir à la psychiatrie le tentait, Will le savait, mais il était impossible de mettre un pied dans ce monde sans susciter l’attention de ses collègues néerlandais, et Hannibal ne pouvait pas fabriquer pour sa fausse-identité un passé universitaire avec les publications qui l’accompagnaient. La chirurgie, pratiquée simplement et loin des grands pontes de la médecine, offrait davantage de discrétion, en plus de revenus confortables. Will, quant à lui, trouva parfaitement son bonheur dans ce grand port que formait Amsterdam : il revint à cette destinée dont Jack Crawford l’avait tiré, réparant les moteurs des multiples bateaux de plaisance qui parcouraient les canaux de la ville jour après jour.

A nouveau, ils formaient un couple surprenant : le mécanicien revêche et le médecin rigoureux, de quinze ans son aîné. Mais Amsterdam offrait plus de tolérance que n’importe quelle autre ville en Europe. Contrairement à Paris et Vienne, Will et Hannibal se risquèrent à nouer des relations dans les milieux qui étaient les leurs, et Hannibal ne tarda pas bientôt à organiser à nouveau ces dîners mondains qu’il affectionnait tant à l’époque.

La ville ne manquait pas de touristes grossiers qu’il était facile de faire disparaitre, au gré des réceptions et de leurs envies. Hannibal et Will veillèrent cependant à ne laisser cette fois-ci aucune trace exploitable, aucun schéma récurrent, aucun corps. Ils tuèrent peu dans les premiers temps de leur vie à Amsterdam, et le plus souvent chacun de leur côté. Tuer ensemble revêtait quelque chose de trop symbolique, presque sacré à leurs yeux : c’était aussi intime et enivrant que faire l’amour, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s’y risquer sans se laisser déborder par leur frénésie…

Une journée en particulier, cependant, fit exception à la règle. Cette journée, Hannibal et Will la virent approcher, sans en parler, rien qu’en laissant son impression flotter dans l’air. C’était le jour de leur anniversaire.

Un an plus tôt, Will et Hannibal s’étaient tenus debout tout en haut d’une falaise assaillie par l’océan, et ils s’étaient vus, compris, révélés, aimés, acceptés l’un l’autre. Ils s’étaient unis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils avaient dit adieu à leur ancienne existence pour en former une nouvelle ensemble.

Un an après ces évènements, Hannibal et Will prirent leur voiture jusqu’à un petit village non loin de la banlieue d’Amsterdam. Ils avaient repéré l’homme dès leur arrivée aux Pays-Bas. Avec l’acuité qui était la sienne, rien qu’en lisant les nouvelles et les coupures de presse, Will était parvenu à reconstituer ce que la police néerlandaise ne parvenait pas à voir. L’homme était un tueur en série sévissant depuis plusieurs années dans la campagne environnante. Hannibal et Will l’avaient laissé de côté, regardé agir, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, prévoyant déjà en eux-mêmes le sort qu’ils lui réservaient…

C’était pour aujourd’hui. Dans la voiture qui les conduisait tous les deux, Will ressentait une excitation électrique, une onde mouvante qui parcourait l’ensemble de son corps jusqu’au plus profond de lui-même, une impatience folle. Hannibal à côté de lui vibrait au même diapason. Ils se sentaient comme deux amants séparés depuis trop longtemps, deux âmes sœurs impatientes de s’unir à nouveau, enfin…

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. A la nuit tombée, à la lueur de la pleine Lune, ils assassinèrent cet homme comme ils avaient tué Francis Dolarhyde : de concert, dans une danse parfaite de mouvement et de mort, un ballet terrible et magnifique, une langue connue d’eux seuls. Ils l’abattirent avec le même sentiment d’exaltation et de grandeur, ils y jetèrent toutes leurs forces, tout leur amour et leur compréhension mutuelle, l’essence même de ce qui les unissait. Et à nouveau sous la pleine Lune, ils s’étreignirent, trempé d’un sang noir comme le destin qu’ils avaient choisi. Il n’y avait pas de falaise pour les précipiter, cette fois-ci. Le choix était fait depuis longtemps. Will embrassa Hannibal, comme il avait rêvé de le faire avant de les entrainer tous les deux vers l’abysse. Il n’y avait plus de doute, plus de crainte, rien qu’une plénitude absolue.

Au sortir de cette renaissance, Hannibal offrit à Will le présent qu’il lui avait réservé, peut-être depuis des années, depuis ce jour où il avait prévu de s’enfuir avec lui en Italie…

Une alliance, tâchée de sang.

 


	11. Extradition

Durant les quelques jours de folie médiatique qui précédèrent l’extradition de Will Graham, Jack Crawford assista la police d’Amsterdam dans leur recherche du docteur Hannibal Lecter. Contrairement à ses collègues, il n’espérait pas attraper Lecter après le tapage qu’avait provoqué l’arrestation de Will. Non, en revanche, il espérait relever des indices, retracer la piste de l’existence qu’avaient mené les Amants Tueurs aux Pays-Bas, et ainsi en déduire, peut-être, les agissements du Docteur ensuite…

Jack avait simplement fait travailler son esprit de déduction. Will n’avait pas de téléphone et aucun papier personnel sur lui lorsqu’il avait été interpelé. Sans doute avait-il pris cette précaution, avant d’entamer ses repérages du musée. Cependant, il existait d’autres moyens bien plus évidents de remonter sa trace.

Dans les jours qui suivirent le fiasco du musée, Jack considéra avec attention le moindre cas de disparition suspecte. Il se doutait que Graham et Lecter devaient gagner leur vie pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Ils exerçaient donc un travail sous une fausse identité, et tôt ou tard, l’employeur de Will allait se manifester, d’autant plus s’il reconnaissait le visage de son travailleur aux infos…

Sa stratégie paya. Quatre jours après l’arrestation de Will, Jack et la police d’Amsterdam furent contactés par les autorités portuaires, qui leur confirmèrent que l’un de leurs mécaniciens, Willem Arsen, était bien le tueur en série arrêté récemment au Rijksmuseum. A partir de là, le fil de l’existence de Will se délia comme une trame qui se dénoue.

Par le biais de ses employeurs, Jack obtint l’adresse de Will. Il apprit qu’il vivait dans le centre-ville en compagnie de son époux, Mikkel Arsen, chirurgien de son état, et de leurs deux chiens. Les inspecteurs amstellodamois étaient surexcités, mais Jack, lui, savait que la piste serait froide. Lecter aurait forcément entendu les nouvelles aux infos. Il aurait vu que Will n’était pas rentré chez eux depuis des jours. Il serait parti longtemps avant qu’ils n’arrivent.

Et il ne se trompa pas. Moins d’une semaine après l’arrestation de Will, les agents de la police d’Amsterdam défoncèrent la porte de leur petit refuge à Hannibal et à lui, et n’y trouvèrent que des meubles laissés sous drap et des étagères vides. Lecter était parti. Dans quelles conditions, dans quel état d’esprit, Jack n’osait l’imaginer. Mais qu’allait-il faire ensuite ?

En questionnant le voisinage, Jack apprit que le couple Arsen était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt dans la résidence, et qu’ils avaient immédiatement lié de bonnes relations avec leur entourage. Ils passaient pour un couple insolite, exotique, discret et charmant. Le Docteur donnait régulièrement des dîners auxquels la nourriture était à mourir. Jack retint son sentiment à ce sujet.

Il retrouva la trace des chiens chez la voisine du dessous : une dame âgée à la gentillesse inscrite sur son visage, qui lui raconta que Mikkel lui avait confié les chiens trois jours plus tôt, dans un certain état d’agitation :

\- Le pauvre homme avait l’air bouleversé, dit-elle à l’agent qui traduisait pour Jack. Il a dit que Willem avait eu un accident et qu’il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Je lui ai dit que ça ne me posait pas de problème de garder les chiens en attendant : Achille et Patrocle sont vraiment adorables.

Jack jeta un coup d’œil en biais aux deux chiens, qui remuaient la queue dans l’appartement de la vieille dame. S’il avait un jour eu des doutes sur la relation qu’entretenaient Will et Hannibal, il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière le déni aujourd’hui. Remerciant la vieille dame, il conclut son enquête à Amsterdam et dut se résoudre à accompagner Will pour son grand retour aux Etats-Unis.

**XXX**

L’affaire défraya la chronique. Pour un peu, Jack se serait cru cinq ans en arrière, lorsque tous avaient cru, bien à tort, mettre sous les barreaux pour toujours celui que l’on appelait l’Eventreur de Chesapeake.

Comme c’était à prévoir, la nature très particulière de ses crimes et son association avec Hannibal Lecter conduisirent Will droit dans la cellule qu’il avait occupée lorsqu’il était lui-même accusé des crimes du Docteur. La situation avait de quoi prêter à sourire, vraiment. Mais Jack ne souriait pas. Visualisant ses étudiants dans l’amphithéâtre de l’académie du FBI, il tentait de se raccrocher à l’assomption qu’il leur avait déclamée un jour : « Pour arrêter les Amants Tueurs, il faut en attraper un pour piéger l’autre ». Ce qu’il avait dit à l’époque devait toujours être valable aujourd’hui, même si son plan n’avait pas tourné comme il l’imaginait…

Que ferait Lecter maintenant que Will était sous les barreaux à Baltimore ? Maintenant que leur relation avait évolué au-delà de tout ce que Jack pouvait imaginer ? Dès le début, Jack avait considéré l’extradition de Will comme une mauvaise chose, mais il devait à présent essayer d’en retirer le maximum…

Hannibal se risquerait-il à franchir la frontière du pays pour se rapprocher de son « époux » ? Le FBI aurait-il ainsi une chance de l’arrêter, en surveillant d’arrache-pied les avions et les ports ? Comment Lecter pourrait-il s’y prendre pour franchir la frontière sans être repéré ?

Ces questions maintenaient Jack loin du prisonnier enfermé à l’asile de Baltimore, et il le savait. Malgré lui, il cherchait tous les prétextes, toutes les distractions pour ne pas songer à Will et ne pas avoir à l’interroger à nouveau. Mais c’était son enquête. Son profileur. Son meurtrier. Tôt ou tard, qu’il le veuille ou non, il serait amené à témoigner dans le cadre de son procès, et on exigerait de lui qu’il poursuive la traque d’Hannibal Lecter. Tôt ou tard, il devrait affronter Will. Mais il n’avait pas à l’affronter tout seul.

**XXX**

A l’annonce de l’évasion du Docteur Lecter, Alana Bloom, son épouse Margot et leur fils Charlie avaient temporairement été placés sous protection policière, dans une demeure maintenue secrète par le FBI.

A l’annonce de la mort de Lecter, ces mesures avaient été levées. Alana et sa famille avaient été libres de réintégrer l’immense domaine Verger, malgré l’absence de corps et l’inquiétude certaine que cela entrainait.

Quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Jack avait obtenu la confirmation que Lecter était bien vivant et en fuite en Europe, Alana et Margot avaient dans un premier temps réclamé le retour de la protection policière. Alana avait harcelé Jack de coups de fil et de visites impromptues afin d’exiger des informations sur l’avancement de l’enquête. Lorsqu’enfin, il était devenu clair que les Amants Tueurs exerçaient en Europe et n’avaient pas de velléités de retour, Alana et Margot avaient osé, légèrement, timidement, reprendre une existence à peu près normale.

Jack savait cependant qu’Alana demeurait persuadée du danger qui courait sur sa vie. Hannibal avait promis un jour de la tuer, et le Docteur tenait toujours ses promesses. Peut-être sa fuite avec Will avait-elle mis temporairement la vie d’Alana en sécurité. Qui savait ce que l’ancien ami et presque amant d’Alana pouvait penser des projets meurtriers d’Hannibal à son égard ? Si Will n’avait jamais été arrêté, peut-être Hannibal aurait-il enterré son serment, peut-être aurait-il accepté de manquer à sa parole une fois, rien qu’une seule fois, pour lui. Ou peut-être au contraire, aurait-il poussé Will à revenir sur les traces de ses anciennes amours pour les éliminer. Molly et son fils avaient eux aussi bénéficié un certain temps du programme de protection des témoins à ce titre, même si la jeune femme restait persuadée que son ancien époux ne se risquerait jamais à venir lui faire du mal.

Jack soupira. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l’idée d’un monde où Will Graham pourrait envisager de tuer Alana Bloom. Mais à l’heure actuelle, Alana constituait peut-être son seul soutien et meilleur atout en ce monde.

Après la mort de Chilton, et même après l’évasion d’Hannibal, Alana avait conservé la direction du pénitencier psychiatrique de Baltimore. C’était une sinistre farce du destin qui ramenait Will en tant que patient entre ses murs aujourd’hui. Pourtant, Jack savait qu’Alana s’était contenté de faire incarcérer Will sans le rencontrer face à face, et cela ne présageait rien de bon dans la tâche qui l’attendait à présent…

**XXX**

L’ordre était le maitre mot dans le bureau d’Alana Bloom. Des étagères d’un gris contrasté rivalisaient avec la palette de blancs des murs et des meubles. Un ensemble troublant d’ancien et de modernité, chic et impersonnel, comme Alana avait toujours su l’être. A presque quarante ans maintenant, la brillante psychiatre se démarquait toujours par son élégance subtile et la fermeté de ses convictions :

\- Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me demander, Jack, et c’est hors de question, dit-elle en préambule de l’entretien qu’il avait exigé d’elle.

Elle l’invita malgré tout à s’asseoir, sa démarche saccadée trahissant toujours les blessures que les actes d’Hannibal Lecter avait laissées dans sa chair.

\- Vous ne m’avez même pas écouté, Alana…

\- Parce que je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire. Vous vous apprêtez à me faire exactement ce que vous avez fait à Will : me tirer de mon existence au profit de votre obsession.

\- Mon obsession a fini par payer, pourtant.

\- A quel prix ?

Jack soupira :

\- Vous auriez voulu que Will ne se fasse jamais arrêter ? Vous auriez voulu que tout le monde abandonne l’enquête ?

Alana baissa les yeux sur son bureau immaculé :

\- J’aurais voulu que vous le laissiez tranquille quand il était encore temps…

\- Il est trop tard pour ce genre de regrets, Alana.

La bouche de la psychiatre se fendit d’un pli amer, mais elle ne répliqua pas.

\- On m’a dit que vous aviez refusé de suivre Will en tant que patient, et que vous ne l’aviez toujours pas reçu depuis son arrivée ici…, reprit Jack en ramenant la conversation vers ce qu’il désirait.

\- C’est exact. Et vous ne me ferez pas changer d’avis. Je suis la dernière personne dont Will a besoin pour sa thérapie : nous sommes trop impliqués l’un envers l’autre, et… Je n’ai absolument aucune envie de replonger dans cet enfer.

\- Vous avez peur de le revoir après tout ce qu’il a fait ?

\- Pas vous ?

Le regard dur d’Alana transperça Jack, le transperça jusqu’au fond de son esprit :

\- Je suis loin d’être la seule psychiatre de cet hôpital, déclara-t-elle. Le tribunal exigera une évaluation et un suivi psychologique avant de rendre son jugement : le docteur Harrington fera de l’excellent travail. Maintenant oubliez-moi Jack, je vous en prie. C’est déjà suffisamment difficile de savoir que vous avez ramené l’appât près de moi, et que le prédateur ne tardera pas à suivre.

\- Vous pensez qu’Hannibal va suivre Will ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je pense. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’Hannibal m’a promis ma mort. Et qu’avec Will dans mon hôpital, il risque très fort de se rappeler de sa promesse.

Jack plissa le front, soucieux :

\- La police vous a déjà renouvelé sa protection.

\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Et quelle garantie je peux avoir qu’ils se montreront efficace ?

Alana secoua la tête :

\- Je suis désolée, Jack. Pour le bien de ma famille autant que pour le mien, je ferais mieux de me tenir le plus loin possible d’Hannibal, et cela veut dire aussi le plus loin possible de Will.

Jack ferma les yeux, rattrapé par l’amertume d’une défaite qu’il n’était pas décidé à accepter :

\- J’aurais seulement besoin que vous lui parliez, Alana ! insista-t-il. Personne en dehors de nous ne le saurait ! Qui d’autre que vous pourrait le faire réagir, le déstabiliser, l’amener à en dire davantage ?

Le sourire d’Alana se fit cynique :

\- Vous ne vous souciez toujours pas de ce que cela pourrait me faire à moi, pas vrai ?

\- Vous êtes forte ! Vous avez dépassé ce traumatisme !

\- Vous croyez ? Et vous, où est-ce que vous en êtes ?

Jack refusa de répondre :

\- Je n’ai plus la moindre idée de qui est Will aujourd’hui, avoua-t-il. Je ressens de la crainte à la seule idée de lui parler. Je le regarde, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois voir : mon ancien agent tel qu’il a toujours été, un ami sur lequel je me serais trompé depuis des années, le fruit des manipulations de Lecter, ou, pire encore, quelque chose de totalement inconnu… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois voir ou croire, Alana. J’ai besoin de parler à Will, le Will d’autrefois. Dans ces conditions, peut-être que nous retrouver tous les trois dans la même pièce vous et moi, cela ramènerait à la surface un état d’esprit, des souvenirs…

Le visage d’Alana était un mélange de douceur et de cruauté :

\- Ce n’est pas Will qui a besoin de cet état d’esprit, c’est vous, dit-elle. Peut-être que vous non plus n’êtes pas le premier qualifié pour mener cette enquête. Vous avez abandonné toute objectivité depuis longtemps, et vous le savez.

\- Je dois aller jusqu’au bout… Cela aussi, vous le savez.

Alana acquiesça. Jack perçut comme une lueur de compassion résigné dans son regard, et il détesta ça. Tout comme il détestait perdre. Il détestait qu’on lui dise non. Mais Alana n’était pas Will : elle ne faillirait pas…

\- Ils sont devenus amants, laissa-t-il échapper, comme le résumé de l’horreur qu’était devenue sa vie. Vous le saviez ?

A nouveau, cette compassion alarmante dans les yeux d’Alana…

\- Il n’y a que vous qui l’ignoriez, Jack, déclara-t-elle.

Jack renonça.

**XXX**

Les semaines s’écoulèrent. Le procès de Will s’ouvrit en grandes pompes, et Jack dut se résoudre à collaborer avec le docteur Harrington pour analyser l’état psychologique de son ancien protégé. Il dut se résoudre également à affronter Will dans les yeux, que ce soit au tribunal ou pour les suites de son enquête.

Will ne s’inquiétait pas outre mesure de l’attention dont il faisait l’objet. Comme toujours, il méprisait la presse et l’opinion que le public pouvait bien se faire de lui. En entretien avec Jack ou Harrington, il se montrait calme, naturel, courtois, aussi franc et honnête que possible. Trop honnête, parfois. Sa description de sa relation avec Hannibal faisait naitre des cauchemars dans l’esprit de Jack. Et pourtant, à certains moments, il retrouvait l’homme qu’il avait connu… Modeste et taciturne, inquiet de ses chiens, capable d’humour parfois, à sa façon blessée et perdue. Il ne manifestait aucune hésitation et pas le moindre regret pour les actes qu’il avait commis, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir affecté les autres facettes de sa personnalité. En tête-à-tête avec lui, Jack voyait parfois que Will s’amusait à tenter de le convaincre qu’il avait toujours été ainsi, que son mal-être d’autrefois résultait de ce déni de lui-même qu’il avait toujours viscéralement combattu… Il voyait le malaise de Jack face à cette complaisance vis-à-vis de ses crimes, de sa nature profonde, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en jouer. Il se murait par contre toujours derrière un sourire silencieux lorsque l’entretien s’orientait trop vers la traque d’Hannibal.

Jack repoussait de toutes ses forces les nœuds mentaux que cela lui créait. Incapable de s’avouer vaincu, il harcela Alana Bloom, encore et encore, pour obtenir d’elle qu’ils coopèrent à tenter de faire émerger l’ancien Will des ténèbres, de ramener un peu de raison et de morale en lui…

Un jour, enfin, six mois après l’arrestation de Will et deux mois après sa condamnation, elle accepta.

 

 

 

 


	12. Interlude : The Wrath of the Wolf

Hannibal avait eu une longue garde ce jour-là. Une opération l’avait maintenu au bloc dix heures d’affilée, coupé du monde extérieur et des nouvelles qui ne manqueraient pas de se fracasser bientôt sur sa vie. En sortant de l’hôpital à la nuit tombée, les sirènes de police en provenance du centre-ville ne l’avaient pas alerté outre mesure. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait perdu l’habitude de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Will et lui avaient bien couvert leurs traces, et leur existence prenait peu à peu la forme tranquille d’une rivière, au cours paresseux mais serein. Hannibal pouvait se satisfaire de ce quotidien. Il aimait Amsterdam, il aimait Will, et la réciprocité dans son regard. Il aimait la sensation de ne pas se sentir seul pour la toute première fois de sa vie. La sensation de voir et d’être vu – mieux encore, compris – dans une transparence parfaite.

Lorsqu’il rentra à l’appartement cependant, le silence l’accueillit. Ce fut comme si les salles obscures de son esprit se refermaient à nouveau sur lui pour réclamer la souffrance qu’il leur refusait depuis son échappée avec Will. Les longs échos de disparitions passées se mirent à hurler en lui, criant le nom et la forme de Will, et Hannibal fouilla l’appartement tout entier en sachant très bien qu’il ne l’y trouverait pas.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Achille et Patrocle tournaient en rond dans le salon, impatients de sortir. Hannibal sentait flotter dans l’air l’odeur de Will, mais il était évident qu’il n’avait plus mis les pieds dans l’appartement depuis plusieurs heures.

Hannibal refusa d’abord de céder au pire, mais il n’était pas de ces esprits à se complaire dans l’attente et les illusions. Will avait laissé son portable et tous ses papiers à la maison, ce qui indiquait déjà clairement qu’il prévoyait de faire quelque chose de dangereux. Et ce quelque chose de dangereux avait sans doute mal tourné…

Tentant désespérément de maintenir son esprit en équilibre, Hannibal alluma la télévision sur les informations nationales, avec la conscience douloureuse de son pouls battant tout contre son cou. Il sentit son corps se couvrir d’une sueur glacée en découvrant les évènements du Rijksmuseum. Will était pris. Will avait été capturé, démasqué : son visage était partout sur toutes les chaines nationales, partout sauf auprès de lui.

Hannibal sentit cette vérité s’inscrire en lui comme un poison délicat, comme la marque de Mason Verger ancrée au fer rouge dans son dos. Les portes de son palais mental volèrent en éclats pour céder la place à cette toute nouvelle forme de souffrance que Jack Crawford avait décidé de lui infliger… Le flegme qui le caractérisait tentait de reprendre le dessus, martelait en lui-même : « Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis ! », le tout sous un masque impénétrable qui ne tremblait pas. Achille et Patrocle commencèrent à paniquer, inquiets. Ils percevaient son trouble et l’absence de leur maître. Hannibal les caressa d’une main distraite, prenant immédiatement conscience qu’il allait devoir quitter l’appartement, quitter le pays, quitter cette vie, et les abandonner. Will n’aimerait pas qu’il les abandonne…

Inclinant la tête soudainement, Hannibal laissa le flot des évènements de la soirée l’engloutir. L’espace d’une minute, une seule, il laissa le chaos s’abattre sur sa vie et tout détruire, déchirer son cœur en deux pour l’offrir en pâture à ces policiers qui avaient emmené Will… Quelques larmes suivirent le relief acéré de son visage. Après quoi, il n’y eut plus que colère. La nécessité d’agir, la conscience de devoir attendre, planifier, réfléchir. Hannibal catalysa toutes ces émotions pour en faire un diamant de volonté brute tout au fond de sa poitrine.

Rien n’était perdu. Will était en vie. Tout ce qu’il devait faire, c’était trouver le moyen de parvenir jusqu’à lui. Ils avaient déjà survécu à tant d’épreuves et de séparations… Ils s’étaient attendus, trahis, abandonnés, retrouvés, ils s’étaient poursuivis par-delà les meurtres et les polices du monde entier… Will saurait l’attendre. Hannibal le sut à la seconde où cette pensée s’épanouissait dans son esprit. Lui-même avait accepté l’asile pendant plus de trois ans avec pour seul plan d’évasion la certitude que Will finirait par l’en sortir un jour. Lorsqu’il se trouvait enfermé entre ces quatre murs sous la garde d’Alana, jamais il n’avait douté de cette résolution, pas un instant. Et Will était venu…

Aujourd’hui, c’était à son tour de venir.

Hannibal sourit pour lui-même. Jack devait jubiler et il se doutait bien qu’il l’attendrait au tournant. Mais Hannibal n’avait jamais refusé un défi. Surtout lorsque l’enjeu était Will.

Son rythme cardiaque s’apaisa à mesure qu’il tentait d’imaginer ce que Will devait ressentir à cet instant même. Will saurait qu’il viendrait le chercher. Will saurait que tant qu’ils seraient tous les deux en vie, rien ne serait jamais terminé.

Alors, Hannibal éteignit la télévision et s’assit à son bureau, lentement, Achille et Patrocle posant distraitement leurs têtes sur ses genoux.

\- Votre maître a voulu me surprendre, dit-il en souriant. Il a voulu me surprendre, et j’aurais dû m’en rendre compte…

Il était trop tard pour ce genre de regrets. Mais son cœur ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer que Will avait pris ce risque pour lui faire un cadeau… Et cela le faisait sourire et saigner tout en même temps.

\- Nous irons voir Vermeer ensemble un jour, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je te le promets, Will. Je te le promets…

Alors il se releva et fit ses bagages.

Il se doutait que Will ne parlerait pas, mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps à la police pour obtenir sa fausse identité et remonter jusqu’à lui. Aussi n’emporta-t-il que le strict nécessaire, à peine le temps de mettre ses quelques affaires en ordre. Au moment de se séparer des chiens, il les embrassa l’un après l’autre, avec toute la chaleur dont il était capable, car ils lui rappelaient Will… Il emporta par contre toutes les affaires de l’ex-profileur avec lui. Ses chemises, ce nouvel après-rasage qu’il avait réussi à le convaincre d’adopter, tous ses livres et son kit de pêche… Tout cela, Hannibal le prit avec lui dans sa fuite hors d’Amsterdam. Une part de lui savait que c’était parfaitement inutile, mais il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentimentalisme. Il avait toujours été un romantique, dans tous les sens que ce terme pouvait revêtir…

Il confia les chiens à leur aimable voisine du dessous, en sachant qu’elle s’en occuperait bien. Après quoi, Hannibal dit définitivement adieu à Mikkel Arsen et redevint ce qu’il incarnait le mieux. Un fugitif sous couverture.

**XXX**

Les frontières perméables de l’Europe lui offrirent un sauve-conduit dans sa fuite éperdue loin des Pays-Bas. Avec la prévoyance qui le caractérisait, Hannibal avait toujours plusieurs identités d’avance à portée de main ainsi que du liquide. Les rares fois où on contrôla son passeport, il était devenu un dano-américain du nom de Jacob Rasmussen, et il s’était grimé pour l’occasion, bien que le déguisement lui fasse horreur. Il n’attirait pas l’attention dans sa petite voiture qui emportait avec lui le peu qu’il possédait ainsi que tous ses souvenirs de Will. Dans l’habitacle, l’odeur des vêtements du jeune homme lui donnait l’illusion de sa présence, tout en lui rappelant cruellement qu’il n’était pas là. Hannibal luttait férocement contre ces accès de désespoir et de fureur qui risquaient de lui faire perdre tout sens commun.

Il ne mit fin à son périple qu’une fois arrivé en France, parce que les paysages boisés des environs de Fontainebleau l’avaient toujours apaisé. Il avait partagé de somptueux repas avec Will ici, dans l’enceinte majestueuse de la ville lumière… Ces souvenirs palpitaient en lui comme des animaux sauvages, prisonniers des cellules de son esprit, mais il lui était à la fois doux et amer d’y goûter… Par moment, il ne pouvait l’empêcher : il s’abandonnait à la sensation des lèvres de Will sur sa peau, à son goût dans sa bouche, ses mains sur son corps, et il revivait l’extase de l’union et l’horreur de la séparation avec le plaisir d’une blessure rouverte à vif.

« Bientôt », lui soufflait sa conscience. « Bientôt. Jack sait que tu vas venir : il attend de toi une erreur, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. Tu ne peux pas laisser tes sentiments entraver ta façon de penser. Will va bien et il est en vie : ils ne toucheront pas à un cheveu de sa tête, et ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que vous ne soyez à nouveau réunis. De temps, de patience, et d’esprit ».

Hannibal se terra plusieurs jours dans la chambre minable d’une chaîne d’hôtels standards. C’était Will qui lui avait appris à aller à l’encontre de ses goûts pour ne pas se faire prendre. Trois années passées dans une prison de verre lui avaient appris qu’il pouvait endurer n’importe quelles conditions de vie sans broncher. Surtout si l’enjeu était Will.

Dans le tumulte des médias qui se déchainaient, il se mit à réfléchir à un plan, affrontant le retour sur la scène publique de son visage à la une de tous les grands journaux internationaux. Lorsqu’il apprit sans surprise l’extradition de Will, il savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre tout de suite aux Etats-Unis. Les frontières du pays devaient être plus surveillées qu’un bunker, et chaque agent de chaque aéroport transatlantique devait connaitre sa photo.

Non, perdu au beau milieu de la France, Hannibal commençait doucement à se résoudre à une hibernation sans Will, le temps pour lui de mettre sur pied un plan.

**XXX**

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus solitaires de sa vie. A la fois par nécessité et par choix. Comme Jack Crawford l’avait fait pour les surprendre, Hannibal décida d’attendre que la vigilance de ses cibles se dégrade. Et puisqu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager de se construire une véritable vie sans Will, il décida de rester loin de toute vie sociale. Il trouva un village isolé quelque part aux frontières de la Vienne, il étudia ses habitants l’espace de quelques semaines, puis jeta son dévolu sur une femme âgée qui ne recevait jamais de visite. Il mit fin à sa vie paisiblement, et élut résidence dans sa maison, à l’insu de tous. Il laissa alors s’écouler les longs mois de l’hiver, dans un silence assourdissant.

Le procès de Will lui parvint par les quelques échos de la télévision française, et la presse internationale qu’il lisait lorsque le réseau internet coopérait. Peut-être y avait-il une volonté en lui, alors que Will se trouvait emprisonné, de subir cet emprisonnement avec lui, au moins symboliquement. Peut-être qu’à travers ces privations de tout, il pouvait s’échapper dans son palais mental avec lui, et retrouver les pièces qui les reliaient l’un à l’autre. Quelques fois, Hannibal parvenait presque à le sentir…

Lorsque les beaux jours revinrent enfin, il sut qu’il était temps d’agir. Jack Crawford attendrait son retour aux Etats-Unis par la voie des airs ou par mer. Il aurait sans doute découvert leur traversée en bateau pour se rendre en France deux ans plus tôt. Mais Jack ne mesurait probablement pas à quel point Will l’avait changé au cours de ces mois écoulés.

Toujours sous l’identité de Jacob Rasmussen, Hannibal prit l’avion à Paris en direction du Mexique. Une fois encore, son déguisement fit merveille, particulièrement envers des autorités mexicaines qui ne cherchaient pas spécifiquement à reconnaitre en lui un tueur en série disparu depuis deux ans. Au volant d’une voiture d’occasion, Hannibal franchit ensuite la seule frontière que Jack ne penserait pas à faire surveiller, la seule frontière par laquelle il ne s’attendrait pas à le voir entrer : la frontière terrestre.

**XXX**

Il lui fallut du temps et de la prudence pour oser s’approcher de Baltimore. Mais enfin, après de longues pérégrinations, Hannibal se trouva plus près de Will qu’il ne l’avait été depuis près de six mois.

Il élut domicile dans l’une de ces vieilles bâtisses abandonnées qu’il avait toujours eu le don de repérer du temps où il officiait encore en tant que psychiatre à quelques kilomètres à peine. C’était dans ce genre d’endroits qu’il avait abandonné Miriam Lass pour que Jack la retrouve. Les conditions n’étaient pas des plus salubres, mais Hannibal ne s’en préoccupait pas pour ce qu’il avait à faire. 

Il consacra les semaines suivantes à étudier sur place la forteresse qu’il lui faudrait prendre pour mener à bien son plan. Comme il s’y attendait, Margot et Alana avaient déployé un important système de sécurité autour de leur propriété dès qu’elles avaient appris son évasion, et plus encore depuis la capture de Will. Mais comme dans tout système de sécurité, surtout sur une propriété de cette ampleur, il y avait des failles. Et six mois s’étaient déjà écoulés…

Hannibal étudia la question pendant six semaines entières. Lorsqu’enfin, il fut satisfait de son approche, il se faufila entre les patrouilles de la propriété Verger et s’aventura dans la demeure, jusque dans les étages, au plus près d’Alana. Elle ne se réveilla pas lorsqu’il appliqua un tampon de chloroforme sur le visage de Margot. Alors seulement, il se permit de la tirer du sommeil :

\- Alana, dit-il de sa voix tranquille.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Il vit l’horreur, la terreur et l’acceptation se succéder sur son visage en moins d’une seconde. Puis son calme implacable reprit le dessus :

\- Je ne suis pas encore morte ? demanda-t-elle, acide.

\- Pas encore. Que dirais-tu que je renonce à ma promesse, Alana ? Une fois, rien qu’une fois ?

Alana déglutit lentement :

\- Pour Will ? demanda-t-elle, sans que ce soit vraiment une question.

\- Pour toi. Pour la vie de ta femme et de ton enfant.

Alana jeta un coup d’œil à Margot inconsciente auprès d’elle, et vérifia qu’elle respirait.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose, Alana, reprit Hannibal en savourant la sensation de reprendre doucement le contrôle sur les évènements. Margot et moi allons partir ensemble ce soir. Si tu avertis tes hommes de main, le FBI, Jack : qui que ce soit, elle sera morte bien avant que tous ces gens ne m’attrapent, et tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?

Alana hocha la tête, ses yeux glacés fixés dans les siens. Il y avait un mélange fascinant de maîtrise et de panique dans son regard.

\- Par contre, si tu acceptes que nous coopérions toi et moi, tu récupèreras très vite ta jolie femme, et moi, je reprendrai ma parole. Je sortirai de ta vie, une bonne fois pour toutes. Est-ce que ça te convient, comme marché ?

Alana attendit longtemps avant de répondre. Ses iris glissaient sur Margot sans oser la toucher. La conscience du monstre mortel en face d’elle figeait le moindre de ses gestes.

\- J’accepte, finit-elle néanmoins par déclarer sans baisser les yeux.

Hannibal lui sourit chaleureusement :

\- Parfait. Alors je veux juste que tu fasses une petite chose pour moi…


	13. L'Alliance

Jack retrouva Alana dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Will. Il n’avait pas demandé à la jeune femme la raison de son soudain revirement et ne comptait pas le faire. Pourquoi questionner la chance lorsqu’elle lui souriait ? A présent que le procès de Will avait pris fin et que toutes les pistes refroidissaient, Alana demeurait sa seule chance de susciter chez Will une perturbation, une réaction, qui pourrait lui permettre d’anticiper le comportement de Lecter…

La psychiatre le salua d’une poignée de main sèche. Jack la trouva nerveuse, mais lui-même l’était et il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à cela. Elle tenait une chemise cartonnée fermement serrée contre sa poitrine :

\- Ce sont les dossiers que vous m’avez transmis sur Hannibal et Will, dit-elle face à son air interrogateur. J’ai pensé que nous obtiendrions peut-être quelque chose de lui en lui proposant de le lire.

\- Vous croyez qu’il voudrait lire son propre dossier ?

\- C’est comme ça qu’il a toujours travaillé, pas vrai ? En plus… C’est tout ce qui lui reste d’Hannibal.

Jack ne commenta pas cet argument. Il prit les devants et remonta le couloir, ignorant la dizaine de cellules qui précédait celle de Will : la dernière, l’ombre des barreaux projetée sur le sol gris…

En intégrant l’asile de Baltimore pour la seconde fois, Will n’avait pas bénéficié des mêmes privilèges que ceux dont s’était vu gratifier le docteur Lecter durant son propre séjour. Rien de surprenant, puisqu’il n’avait passé aucun accord avec Alana. Jack pourrait peut-être lui proposer de remédier à cette situation, mais quelque chose lui disait que Will ne serait pas spécialement sensible à son confort matériel…

En attendant, Jack voulait réserver l’entrée du docteur Bloom jusqu’au bout. Il voulait voir la surprise dans les yeux de Will lorsqu’il reconnaitrait Alana derrière lui, et exploiter au maximum la moindre faiblesse que cet instant voudrait bien lui livrer…

Il s’avança donc d’un pas décidé jusqu’à la cellule de trois mètres sur trois, meublée simplement d’une couchette, d’un lavabo, d’un sanitaire et d’un bureau surmonté d’une étagère. Will avait déjà rempli de livres ce petit espace personnel. Assis sur la chaise branlante du bureau, il avait de toute évidence entendu sa venue mais ne réagit pas lorsqu’il se présenta devant lui :

\- Bonjour, Will, dit Jack en étudiant immédiatement tout ce qu’il voyait.

\- Bonjour, Jack, répondit distraitement Will sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Jack reconnut le son caractéristique du crayon sur le papier. Alana lui avait dit que Will passait pas mal de temps à dessiner, mais c’était la première fois que Jack avait véritablement l’occasion d’admirer son œuvre… Accrochés au mur, il reconnut essentiellement des paysages. Des silhouettes hasardeuses d’arbres tordus dans la lande plate néerlandaise, de rivières aux environs d’Amsterdam et de levers de Soleil en nuances de gris.

Hannibal Lecter dessinait des œuvres d’art. Will, lui, avait clairement choisi un autre style. Son coup de crayon était moins précis et analytique que celui du docteur. Là où Lecter reproduisait la réalité avec un soin quasi chirurgical, Will, lui, laissait planer dans ses traits un hasard nébuleux, une impression vivace telle l’image d’un souvenir qui se soustrairait à la mémoire, un instant vécu et toutes les sensations fugitives qu’il avait laissées… Il y avait quelque chose d’irrésistiblement organique dans ces paysages esquissés avec le talent d’un élève encore en formation : maladroit mais bouillonnant, rempli d’expression.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous dessiniez, lança Jack en guise d’introduction.

\- Hannibal m’a initié, répondit Will, parfaitement conscient d’énoncer là un fait que Jack connaissait déjà. Mais je suis loin d’être aussi doué que lui, bien sûr.

Reposant son crayon, il plongea pour la première fois ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

\- Je n’ai pas encore sa méthode, ni sa rigueur.

\- Je vous ai amené une visiteuse.

Alana se détacha de l’ombre. Aucune expression ne marqua le visage de Will lorsqu’il la vit. Ce fut comme s’il s’était attendu à la voir, depuis longtemps déjà, comme s’il savait que cet instant finirait immanquablement par venir.

\- Jack a enfin réussi à te convaincre, Alana ? dit-il en guise d’introduction.

\- Bonjour, Will.

Alana avait les traits fermés, la mâchoire crispée. Jack la vit faire tourner son alliance trop grande de manière compulsive, attirant immédiatement l’attention de Will sur le dossier qu’elle tenait :

\- Vous venez me demander de l’aide, comme au bon vieux temps ? releva-t-il non sans une certaine ironie.

Néanmoins, Jack vit la lueur d’intérêt dans son regard. Elle n’avait pas pu lui échapper : Will venait soudain de se focaliser sur Alana, avec une intensité presque féroce, sauvage, qu’il tentait maintenant de cacher sous le vernis de l’homme qu’il avait toujours été lorsqu’il enquêtait au FBI :

\- Oui et non, répondit Jack en tentant de s’emparer de la conversation. C’est votre dossier, Will. Le vôtre et celui d’Hannibal. Nous nous sommes dit que vous auriez peut-être envie de le lire.

La lueur se fit méfiance dans les yeux de Will. L’alliance se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite entre les doigts d’Alana, et c’est de la main gauche qu’elle finit par lui tendre le dossier à travers les barreaux. Will mit longtemps à s’en saisir, observant la jeune femme et la main qu’elle lui tendait. Il posa enfin le dossier sur son bureau et débarrassa quelques dessins pour faire de la place. A la faveur crue des lampes électriques, Jack aperçut alors, entre les esquisses de paysages, des silhouettes masculines nues enlacées, au profil bien trop familier…

 - C’est comme ça que vous espérez me faire dire quelque chose ? demanda Will en ouvrant le dossier à la première page. Vous observez mes dessins, vous me mettez Alana sous le nez, et vous me laissez reconstituer mes propres crimes ? Le procès ne vous a pas suffi ?

\- J’ai pensé que cela vous aiderait peut-être à retrouver un certain état d’esprit. Une équipe.

Will se fendit d’un rictus :

\- Il manque un sérieux membre à notre équipe, vous en conviendrez.

\- Ça, ça ne dépend que de vous.

Will secoua la tête. Il lut la première page sans pouvoir masquer son avidité, puis, très lentement, referma la chemise cartonnée :

\- Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour le lire, vous voulez bien ?

Jack repoussa le dégoût que cela lui inspirait. En l’espace d’une seconde, les silhouettes érotiques des dessins venaient de se superposer aux visions des meurtres qu’il avait gardées en mémoire, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Will voulait savourer ce dossier comme on chérirait le souvenir d’un être aimé.

\- Une heure, dit-il de ce ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique.

Pourtant, Will répliqua :

\- Un jour.

La consternation prit corps dans l’esprit de Jack et le mordit au cœur :

\- C’est hors de question, dit-il.

\- Un jour, Jack. Et vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets.

Quelque chose, dans la voix et les traits de Will, fit naitre la sirène du danger dans l’instinct de Jack. Il se jeta néanmoins sur cette requête comme sur la meilleure des proies. C’était la première fois depuis des mois que Will s’adressait à lui ainsi : avec la promesse de quelque chose, bon ou mauvais, peu importe, mais quelque chose qui le trahirait, qu’il ne pourrait s’empêcher de révéler, quelque chose qui déborderait par tous les pores de son être…

\- Très bien, finit par répondre Jack, attisé par cette convoitise. Un jour. Alana et moi reviendrons demain.

\- Parfait. Merci, Jack. Au revoir, Alana.

Jack jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune femme. Elle n’avait pas dit grand-chose, mais Jack était sûr que sa présence avait à voir avec ce tournant majeur qui venait de s’opérer dans l’attitude de l’ancien profileur… Peu importait ce qu’il ressortirait du dossier : Jack aurait à nouveau Alana avec lui demain soir, et il comptait bien exploiter au mieux cette faille qu’il venait de déceler.

Pas un instant, il ne remarqua le regard appuyé que la psychiatre adressa au prisonnier tandis qu’il tournait le dos à la cellule pour faire demi-tour. Pas un instant, il ne releva le fait que l’alliance d’Alana était décidément trop grande pour être la sienne. Et, lorsque Will se retrouva enfin à nouveau seul avec le dossier dans sa chemise cartonnée, Jack ne vit pas la feuille couverte d’une écriture noire qu’il contenait, ni le petit sachet, habilement dissimulé entre les pages.


	14. Romeo & Juliette

Dans la solitude de sa cellule, Will relut soigneusement le mot transmis par Alana. Quelques lignes tracées à l’encre noire, dans une écriture inimitable…

_« Will,_

_Nous aurions dû lire Shakespeare lors de notre escapade._

_C’est lui qui nous inspire aujourd’hui._

_Minuit. »_

Il n’y avait rien d’autre, mais c’était largement suffisant. Pensif, Will analysa le contenu du petit sachet pas plus épais qu’une enveloppe. Il contenait une poudre aux reflets dorés, avec un subtil parfum de fleur.

Will le referma précieusement. Il préféra reporter son attention sur le message, caressant ce papier qu’Hannibal avait touché, se demandant s’il serait capable de percevoir son odeur résiduelle à travers les fibres…

Ces huit mois passés loin de lui avaient été difficiles. Mais il avait toujours su qu’Hannibal viendrait pour lui. Quelque part, c’était une facétie du sort d’inverser ainsi leurs rôles : Hannibal s’était un jour abandonné à cette cellule avec la certitude que Will viendrait l’en délivrer… Dès son arrestation au Rijksmuseum, Will avait éprouvé cette même certitude.

Embrasser sa vraie nature aux côtés d’Hannibal l’avait changé. Il éprouvait un sentiment de toute puissance à l’idée de se savoir le compagnon d’un tel allié, et Hannibal, il le savait, ressentait la même chose. A eux deux, ils étaient invincibles. Inséparables. Malheur aux Troyens qui se dresseraient sur leur route, et aux Grecs qui leur voleraient leur gloire… Will savait que temps qu’ils resteraient tous les deux en vie sur cette Terre, même séparés par des barreaux ou des kilomètres de distance, aucune force ne les empêcherait de se retrouver. Ils avaient la patience, ils avaient l’intelligence, ils avaient l’amour. Une volonté au-delà de l’imagination de leurs chasseurs, car elle excédait toutes les règles, tous les cadres de la morale et du concevable.

Aux côtés d’Hannibal, Will avait renoncé à la peur. Il avait attendu entre ces quatre murs en subissant le battage médiatique du procès, les analyses des psychiatres et les interrogatoires éplorés de Jack. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait l’atteindre. Pas quand il avait la certitude d’Hannibal au fond de son cœur. Il avait attendu, en se remémorant tout ce qu’ils avaient fait ensemble et ce qu’il aimait chez lui, en dessinant en pensée et sur le papier le goût de sa peau, la passion de leurs étreintes, la compréhension mutuelle dans leurs regards… Quelques fois, lorsqu’il s’ennuyait, il avait joué avec l’homme que Jack croyait voir en lui. Il avait ressenti un plaisir sincère à revoir son vieil employeur et ami… Mais pas un instant, il n’avait espéré lui faire comprendre ce qu’il était devenu. L’esprit de Jack était trop obtus, il se murerait face à ce genre de réalités.

A présent, il était temps de briser tous les murs.

Minuit s’afficha sur l’horloge murale du couloir. Will déchira le message d’Hannibal et l’imprégna d’eau du robinet avant de le dissoudre dans les toilettes. Il avala alors le contenu du sachet plastique et lui fit subir le même sort.

En s’allongeant sur sa couchette, il ressentit déjà les premiers effets : il se mit à transpirer, une violente nausée le saisit, et les muscles de son visage se détendirent comme s’ils fondaient. Il réprima ces symptômes du mieux qu’il le put, laissant le produit se répandre dans ses veines jusqu’à ce que sa vision devienne noire.

**XXX**

A une heure quinze du matin, Alana Bloom fut informée par l’une des rondes de nuit que Will Graham avait été retrouvé inerte sur sa couchette, des traces de vomissures présentes sur le sol auprès du lit. Après les précautions de sécurité d’usage, les infirmiers rendus à son chevet constatèrent un arrêt total du pouls et un début de rigidité cadavérique. Will Graham fut déclaré mort à une heure trente-deux du matin. Son corps fut transféré dans une ambulance pour le conduire à la morgue du Département des Sciences du Comportement à Quantico, où il devrait subir une autopsie.

**XXX**

Jack Crawford fut informé de la mort de Will Graham par Alana Bloom elle-même à une heure trente-sept du matin. En apprenant la nouvelle, il se redressa dans son lit, hébété, puis raccrocha. Un immense sentiment de vide s’épanouit en lui. Au choc et à l’incompréhension totale succédait le déni. Les regrets. L’impuissance de n’avoir pas su ramener Will, de n’avoir pas pu racheter ses fautes, et de l’avoir perdu, à tout jamais…

**XXX**

L’itinéraire reliant l’hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore à la morgue de Quantico comprenait une longue route en pleine forêt, peu fréquentée au plus noir de la nuit.

A deux heures du matin, l’ambulance transportant le corps de Will Graham emprunta cette route et stoppa brusquement à mi-parcours, en apercevant une voiture noire arrêtée au beau milieu de la chaussée.

L’un des ambulanciers descendit voir ce qu’il se passait. En abordant le véhicule abandonné, il ne vit pas la silhouette émerger de la forêt derrière lui pour lui trancher la gorge. Le second ambulancier, épouvanté, ouvrit la portière pour tenter de s’enfuir, mais l’homme vêtu de noir se jeta sur lui et lui sectionna précisément l’artère fémorale. L’ambulancier tomba à genoux. Partagé entre l’instinct de survie et la terreur du sang qui inondait ses vêtements, il fit encore quelques pas en plaquant ses mains sur la plaie, puis s’effondra.

Hannibal ne perdit pas une seconde. Montant à l’arrière du véhicule, il libéra Will du sac mortuaire où on l’avait enfermé. Il tenait déjà dans sa main la seringue qui le ressusciterait d’entre les morts.

Le poison extrait du pollen du Rhododendron Ericaceae, aussi appelé grayanotoxine, provoque un violent état de catatonie simulant la mort. Son action ralentit le rythme cardiaque au point de le rendre indécelable, même pour un médecin attentif. Son remède, un mélange d’atropine et d’adrénaline, agit presque aussi instantanément : Hannibal planta la seringue dans la poitrine de Will et l’injecta.

Aussitôt, Will se redressa en prenant une immense inspiration, le cœur affolé, l’esprit erratique. Il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaitre l’endroit où il se trouvait :

\- Will, murmura Hannibal en saisissant son visage entre ses mains en coupe. Will, est-ce que tu m’entends ?

\- Hannibal…

Will aperçut ses yeux, son visage tout près du sien, ses mains qui le tenaient, qui le touchaient…

\- Hannibal…, répéta-t-il en s’agrippant à lui.

Il l’embrassa, malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine et la folie qui déchirait son esprit. Il l’embrassa parce qu’il avait rêvé de ce moment, désespéré de le revoir, et parce que c’était lui, sa peau, ses lèvres, son odeur, juste devant lui…

Hannibal le serra contre son cœur en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Sa main, protectrice, enserra ses boucles brunes :

\- Je suis là, dit-il. On a réussi, tu es libre.

Il se recula pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Mais il faut nous dépêcher, maintenant. Tu peux marcher ?

Will acquiesça. Il prit appui de tout son poids sur Hannibal pour se redresser et descendre de l’ambulance. Ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture abandonnée sur la route, et ils disparurent dans la nuit noire.

**XXX**

A quatre heures du matin, la morgue de Quantico s’inquiéta de n’avoir aucune nouvelle de l’ambulance chargée de transférer le corps de Will Graham dans leurs locaux.

A quatre heures trente-et-une, un automobiliste signala les corps et l’ambulance abandonnés sur la route en pleine forêt.

A quatre heures quarante-cinq du matin, Jack Crawford apprit que Will Graham s’était échappé.

 

 

 

 


	15. Argentina

Will se réveilla longtemps après le coucher du Soleil. Tout le temps qu’avait duré son trajet en voiture avec Hannibal, il n’avait cessé de plonger dans l’inconscience pour en émerger aussitôt, affolé par l’adrénaline et par les crampes violentes qu’avait laissées le poison dans son corps. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ils avaient roulé. Il avait sombré quelque part à l’orée d’une grande ville qui devait être Washington, et puis il se souvenait vaguement des bras d’Hannibal passés autour de son corps pour l’extraire de son siège… Après cela, il avait dormi.

En ouvrant les yeux à présent, il reconnut aussitôt la chaleur d’un feu de cheminée. Les flammes projetaient un relief de lumière sur les murs de bois nus qui l’entouraient. Se redressant prudemment, Will se rendit compte qu’on l’avait allongé à même le sol, sur un matelas de fortune. Une épaisse couverture à carreaux recouvrait son corps toujours vêtu de l’uniforme de l’asile. Il se sentait bien. Il avait toujours quelques courbatures à cause des vomissements de la veille, mais l’engourdissement noir dans lequel la poudre d’Hannibal l’avait plongé s’en était allé. L’adrénaline le laissait enfin en paix, même si sa tension vacillante l’informa qu’il avait faim. Avec le recul, son évasion et le plan qui l’avait mené jusqu’ici lui semblaient soudain surréalistes. Il se rappelait du frisson qu’il avait ressenti en découvrant l’écriture d’Hannibal sur ce bout de papier. Et, surtout, il se rappelait de la confiance absolue avec laquelle il avait absorbé ce produit dont il ignorait tout. Il se doutait plus ou moins de l’effet que la poudre aurait sur lui. Mais il ne l’avait pas moins avalée à l’aveugle, en s’en remettant totalement à Hannibal. Cette forme de foi suscitait une douce chaleur en lui…

Promenant son regard dans la pièce, Will aperçut une cuisine exiguë et, bravant les rigueurs de l’hiver, une porte qui s’ouvrit sur la silhouette d’Hannibal.

\- Tu es réveillé ! s’exclama aussitôt le docteur en s’agenouillant à son chevet.

Tout à ses réflexes professionnels, Hannibal prit sa température et son rythme cardiaque. Will, lui, n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. Il lui semblait revoir leur réunion dans la galerie des Offices à Florence, et cet instant magique où toutes les œuvres d’art auraient pu disparaitre, en présence l’un de l’autre… Huit mois s’étaient écoulés à l’époque depuis leur dernière rencontre. Huit mois s’étaient écoulés aujourd’hui. Will dévisageait Hannibal, analysait le relief de ses traits qui hantaient ses dessins depuis si longtemps, savourant le contact frais de ses doigts sur sa peau…

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans un endroit sûr, répondit Hannibal.

Alors, seulement, il sembla capter l’attention dont il faisait l’objet. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, s’accrochèrent. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler. Hannibal laissa sa main s’attarder sur la joue de Will, redécouvrant à son tour le contact de cette chair qui lui avait tant manqué, sa proximité, sa présence… Ses yeux cueillirent ses lèvres, irrésistiblement attirés. Il semblait à Will que l’instant était si parfait qu’il aurait pu se briser. Rien n’aurait pu décrire l’émotion absolue qu’il ressentait à se retrouver avec Hannibal, sa main dans la sienne et leurs visages qui, inévitablement, s’unirent…

Hannibal et Will partagèrent un baiser, le premier en huit mois. Dans ce baiser, il y avait cette longue absence qui les avait séparés, les angoisses et les craintes qu’ils avaient éprouvées l’un pour l’autre, et le désespoir de la survie, privés de celui qui leur donnait sens… Timidement, ils laissèrent leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent, leurs langues se retrouver avec le goût de l’autre, la saveur d’un amour au-delà des mots.

Hannibal posait les mains sur Will comme s’il avait peur de le blesser : léger, superficiel, telle une bulle de savon sur le point d’éclater dans un ciel d’été… Il y avait une telle fragilité dans cette hésitation que Will en fut presque ému aux larmes. Hannibal avait peur de le voir disparaitre à nouveau. Il doutait de la réalité de ce qu’il voyait, il craignait de se réveiller le lendemain matin en redécouvrant ce lit vide à ses côtés… Quel traumatisme cela avait dû être, pour lui, de trouver leur appartement vide et leur quotidien brisé…

\- Je suis là…, murmura Will tout contre ses lèvres en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Je suis là, je ne m’en vais plus nulle part…

Hannibal l’embrassa de plus belle. Cette fois, il l’agrippa comme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Will le fit s’allonger contre lui et passa ses mains sous sa chemise, redécouvrant avec délice chaque détail de tout ce qui faisait lui : son odeur, sa peau, la sensation de son corps fort contre le sien…

Le souffle d’Hannibal s’accéléra. Will sentait leur passion les rattraper, les fracasser l’un sur l’autre comme elle l’avait toujours fait, avivant leur désir de se goûter davantage, de s’éprouver, de se toucher, d’aimer chaque centimètre carré de leur corps…

Dans un silence presque religieux, Hannibal aida Will à retirer l’uniforme disgracieux de l’asile. Nu sous la lueur des flammes, Will se sentit redevenir lui-même. Il défit à son tour la chemise et la ceinture d’Hannibal, abattant toutes les barrières qui les séparaient, célébrant chaque frôlement de leurs peaux qui se retrouvaient…

Hannibal et Will s’enlacèrent, dans une sorte de frénésie brûlante, une avidité qui dévorait tout leur être. Will laissa les baisers d’Hannibal descendre entre ses cuisses tandis que ses doigts jouaient en lui, aiguisant le manque qu’il ressentait depuis des mois, ce désir de le sentir en lui, uni à lui, les yeux dans les siens… Hannibal exauça son souhait. Sur ce matelas à même le sol, il le prit au summum de leur envie, abandonné tout entier à son plaisir et au plaisir qu’il donnait, bouleversé par ce corps chaud sous le sien et par le goût de Will sur ses lèvres… Ils vinrent quasiment ensemble, et s’étendirent alors dans les bras l’un de l’autre, vulnérables. Will avait la sensation que son cœur était sur le point d’exploser. Il éprouvait un tel sentiment de plénitude qu’il aurait pu vivre dans cette cabane, pour toujours, en se contentant d’Hannibal dans ses bras et de ce feu de cheminée auprès d’eux.

Son esprit le força néanmoins à revenir à la réalité :

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en fixant le plafond de bois.

\- Maintenant…, murmura Hannibal. On disparait. Une nouvelle fois.

\- Jack va nous rechercher. Une nouvelle fois. Il n’arrêtera jamais de nous pourchasser.

Hannibal se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux fins se mêlant aux siens :

\- Tu avais raison de dire que nous devions l’abattre, dit-il, convoquant les souvenirs douloureux de cette première fois où ils avaient failli partir ensemble.

\- La police s’attendra à ce qu’on s’en prenne à lui, objecta Will. Jack s’y attendra. Il se tiendra prêt. S’il veut nous attraper, c’est comme ça qu’il s’y prendra.

\- Alors, dit Hannibal, partons là où il ne pourra pas nous atteindre.

Will se redressa sur un coude, curieux d’entendre la suite :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas tuer Jack parce qu’il fait partie de nous-mêmes, poursuivit Hannibal. Il a vu notre relation grandir. Il y a participé. Tant qu’il est en vie, il est une incarnation vivante du lien qui nous unit. Il le sait, et cela le détruit… 

\- Jack est notre prisonnier, sans même que nous ayons à le toucher, compléta Will.

\- Oui. Laissons-le vivre et se débattre contre nos fantômes.

Will se rallongea auprès de son amant :

\- Où irons-nous, alors ? Tu veux rester ici ?

Hannibal sourit. Le lendemain, Will et lui quittèrent la cabane, reprirent la voiture et roulèrent droit vers le Sud, droit vers la frontière du Mexique. Un autre destin attendait les Amants Tueurs. A l’aéroport de Mexico, les gardes-frontières ne jetèrent qu’un coup d’œil distrait à leurs nouveaux passeports et aux identités qu’ils endossaient. Sur leurs billets, une seule destination.

L’Argentine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu =)
> 
> C'était ma première fic dans ce fandom, et j'avais très peur de faire n'importe quoi, donc dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai voulu lui donner une fin toute en douceur, sans prétention, et qui respecte les projets qu'avait Bryan Fuller pour une suite.
> 
> J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu =)
> 
> Je vais vous laisser maintenant sur un petit point de pub : si vous avez aimé ce que je fais, sachez que je viens de publier un roman papier. Il s'appelle "Ezéchiel", c'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre rêve et réalité, et de comment notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. C'est assez (très) différent d'Hannibal, mais si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez le retrouver sur Amazon :
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/Ezechiel-Miss-Sophie-Griselle/dp/1547031115
> 
> Sur Facebook : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EzechielRoman/
> 
> Et sur Twitter : @EzechielRoman.
> 
> Vous pouvez également jeter un coup d'oeil aux premiers chapitres que j'ai publiés gratuitement sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea) et Fictionpress (pseudo : Nathalea) afin que vous puissiez vous faire une idée de l'histoire et de mon style.
> 
> Voilà, je vous remercie encore et je vous dis à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures =)
> 
> Natalea


End file.
